


Yours Truly

by Romanthicc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst, Anxiety, Background Relationships, Depression, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Long Shot, M/M, No Spoiler Tags, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Please read, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, RomanThicc, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Ushiten POV, UshitenSuperiority, Work In Progress, ushiten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanthicc/pseuds/Romanthicc
Summary: "You hitting me with your car was the best thing that happened to me," Satori teased smiling brightly at the athlete, "I suppose. In a strange way it was," Wakatoshi said, "it gave us a chance to start over again." He replied thoughtfully, his redhead was beaming at him lovingly.(I know my summary sucks ass, pls read)************I DO NOT GIVE MY CONSENT FOR THIS FIC TO BE REPUBLISHED/REMIXED/REWORKED ANYWHERE***************
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Tomorrow

6:05 am, Ushijima’s alarm blared obnoxiously loud. He slowly sat up, still feeling like absolute ass from the party last night, silencing the alarm, rubbing his eyes with his balled fists. The athlete yawned and slowly left the comfort of his warm bed, his head span as he stumbled to the wardrobe. Wakatoshi slowly pulled on his running clothes, the sunlight was slowly beginning to peek through his blinds. Rays of light shone in, illuminating the flecks of dust that danced around his room, making a mental note to dust and hoover; later, he grabbed his phone and jogged downstairs. Shirabu was passed out sitting upright on the couch; the intern had returned from another shift and most likely barely had any energy to move from his position.

He probably gave up and gave in to sleep, tiptoeing around the sleeping brunette. He collected his shoes and keys quietly, heading out the back door with his sneakers in hand. Locking the door as silently as possible, he pocketed the keys and headed out for his run. It was a crisp autumn morning as he jogged through his neighbourhood. Frost had coated most of the plant life; the auburn leaves that had fallen were now crisp and crunchy underfoot. The cold air nipped his nose and cleared his head as he ran; his morning jogs were often his time alone. His peaceful moments before he had to return to the reality of modern life.

He would occasionally see a dog walker or two as he ran in the morning, but usually, his route was quiet and serene the cold air chilled his fingers as he ran. Wakatoshi was studying at university, he was studying professional sports coaching. His scholarship had landed him a great opportunity at some of the Ivy League universities. He was going to go pro after university. He had taken this course for planning after his career. If he had to stop due to injury, he would pick up coaching instead; after his 45-minute long run, he returned home.

Shirabu was gone from the couch. The athlete slipped his shoes off and hurried upstairs. Although being slightly socially obtuse, Wakatoshi was still human, still had feelings, needs wants. He wasn’t as two dimensional as people made him out to be. He had a sneaking suspicion that his two friends were sleeping together. He stood outside the door to his room, seeing Semi smack Shirabu’s ass as he walked past the Brunette. The musician jumped, seeing Ushijima, “Hey man,” he stumbled out. He nonchalantly walked up to Wakatoshi and smacked his ass as he went past.

Shirabu was trying not to explode from laughter, “y’all fuckin?” Hayato’s gravelly voice emerged from his room, he poked his head out of his room. His hair was stood out at every angle, Taichi came out of the bathroom. A towel around his waist, he was brushing his teeth, “who’s fucking?” Taichi asked, “put your dicks away and stop fucking!” Reon yelled, “who’s inside who?” Goshiki asked. He had climbed the stairs to ask Ushijima about his run. The group lived in a 3 storey house. Reon and Goshiki lived on the bottom floor; Semi, Ushijima, and Hayato had the 2nd floor.

Taichi and Shirabu had the top floor. Wakatoshi snorted and pulled his hoodie off over his head. “Taichi, I need the shower,” Ushijima said; the other male nodded and finished up in the bathroom. “You literally have your own shower upstairs. Why are you using ours?” Shirabu demanded. “Water pressure,” Taichi said as he headed upstairs. “Goshiki fucking move Jesus Christ.” Shirabu noted, “the hallway is too small for your fat head now get out of the way.” Shirabu grumbled. “Yo, Shortrabu, stop being a dick; it’s too early for that shit.” Hayato yawned out. Wakatoshi left his housemates to argue as he headed to the shower with his towel over his shoulder.

Ushijima ate his breakfast surrounded by the chaos that was his friendship group. Semi and Hayato were arguing with Goshiki, “what are they even arguing about?” Reon asked, “they’re arguing over astrology and shit. Semi is talking about his song lyrics and how he’s trying to incorporate them in. Hayato said to use Mercury in retrograde. Goshiki said not to use Mercury because it’s a toxic element and shouldn’t be trifled with. They’re trying to explain how they meant the planet and not the element.” Taichi said as he ate his cereal, “stop fucking slurping your cereal in my ear.” Shirabu spat, smacking the other male with the corner of his newspaper, “man fuck you, man.” Taichi said, slapping the newspaper from his hands. “I think I’ll go eat on the couch,” Reon said.

Wakatoshi hummed and debated getting up from his seat. Still, in all honesty, the chaos had stopped bothering him a long time ago. Wakatoshi finished his breakfast and cleaned up. Taichi belched loudly. “You’re fucking disgusting,” Shirabu said, smacking Taichi in the arm, “Is that a challenge?” Hayato asked, beating his chest, “no! No! I’m saying no! Stop this now!” Semi cried, trying to stop Hayato. The brunette belched louder, “I’d give it a 7/10, it had bass, but it needed range and length.” Taichi said, “Ushijima has practice soon, Goshiki. Shouldn’t you be leaving too?” Shirabu said. “Why are you so salty, damn.” Hayato said, “oh! Ushijima, wait! Don’t go; how much do you remember of the party?” Hayato asked.

The group turned their attention to Ushijima. They had attended a party yesterday at Suna’s shared house. “Not a lot.” Wakatoshi said; the athlete looked at his friends, “I remember being with someone; they sucked my dick,” Ushijima added thoughtfully; Hayato choked on his coffee. “Did you even get their name?” Reon asked, “no,” he replied. “So you got a blowie that it?” Shirabu asked, “no, we had sex.” He added, “it’s always the quiet ones!” Reon yelled; Hayato grumbled and passed Reon a 20$ bill. “So what exactly did you do?” Semi asked, “whoever it was gave me a blowjob, and we had anal,” Ushijima deadpanned. “You topped?” Shirabu asked. Wakatoshi nodded. “Did you take bets on whether I would have sex?” He asked. They all nodded. “Do you even remember their name?” Wakatoshi paused.

He thought for a moment, “no.” He replied. Semi grumbled and slumped in his chair. “I doubt that they would remember mine as well.” Wakatoshi replied, “we were both quite drunk,” he replied, “you had sex drunk?” Shirabu asked, “not completely drunk, just a bit tipsy.” He replied, “I bet he’s feeling it today.” Taichi said, finishing his cereal, “hangover and the soreness from taking Ushijima’s monster schlong.” Taichi deadpanned Hayato wheezed loudly. “He?” Ushijima asked, “do you know who I slept with?” the athlete asked. “Oh yeah,” Reon said, smiling proudly and leaning back on his chair. “Who?” Wakatoshi asked; the other male whistled loudly and rocked in his chair, refusing to tell his friend. “let's just say, they had bright red hair,” Reon teased. Ignoring the murderous gaze Semi was giving him.

The day was uneventful for Wakatoshi as he went about his lectures on campus. He occasionally saw members of his household as he changed lecture halls, the athlete was meeting Semi for lunch. “All I’m saying is if you knew his name, would you reach out to him?” Semi asked, “maybe, I’m not sure.” Wakatoshi said, “but did you like him?” The musician pressed, “he liked him enough to fuck him, put it that way.” Shirabu said, sitting down with a coffee, “ugh, he’s so cool,” Hayato groaned. The group turned to look at who Hayato was talking about. Oikawa was making his presence known at the other tables with his friends. “Yo, Ushijima, isn’t that your red?” Hayato teased, Taichi’s jaw-dropping to the floor as a tall, slender redhead walked past the windows outside. “Wakatoshi tapped that?!” Taichi hissed, looking at the redhead. Reon was in stitches laughing.

Suna, Osamu, and Atsumu were peering around the doors, watching closely as he skated in; the redhead stepped off his board and kicked it up into his hands. The redhead cast an observant eye over the crowds. Having spotted his target, he began to advance towards the (un)lucky soul. Kita was sat at the lunch table, eating quietly. Aran was on his phone as he ate lunch. The group watched as the red skater greeted the two males sitting down slowly; the redhead did a casual fistbump with Aran. If you were unrehearsed in the acts of illegal goods dealing, you might miss the exchange the two just did; the red skater had passed Aran a small tin hidden in his palm whilst simultaneously taking the bill that was scrunched up in Aran’s hands.

“Your sweet one is a drug dealer,” Reon said to the athlete. “He’s not a drug dealer, no way,” Wakatoshi said, watching as Aran pocketed the goods. Reon headed over to talk to the two. Wakatoshi watched in awe as the redhead hurried back to his friends, laughing loudly. The group were about to start celebrating when campus police headed over, “good afternoon, officers!” The redhead yelled, waving at the two. They waved and said their hellos back; the group quickly made a sharp exit after seeing the police. “Do you know Suna and co?” Semi asked, “no, not well. I’m in the same volleyball circle as Suna and Atsumu, but I’ve never met red or Osamu before.” He explained. “You still don’t know his name,” Semi replied, “Semi shut up. You don’t even know his name,” Hayato said; the musician glared at the libero. “I do, actually.” He replied, “well then, what is it?” Hayato asked, “Satori Tendō,” Semi replied.

“He’s studying dance,” Semi said. “He’s my friend,” he added. “Oooh, friends!” Hayato teased, “fuck off, like actually fuck off.” The musician growled, “how did you meet?” Hayato pressed, “I made the music for him in our talent week. He’s an odd character.” Semi said, “odd because of his natural personality? Or odd because of all the drugs Suna gives him?” Taichi asked. “He actually only smokes weed occasionally, he’s not like the others.” Semi defended his friend. “He’s not like the other druggies mom; he’s different. He only does LSD on Mondays, Weed Monday to Friday and Shrooms on the weekend.” Taichi teased; Semi glared at the ginger and sighed. “Well, at least he’s not ginger,” Semi bit back. “He’s a fake ginger that’s worse than a real ginger,” Shirabu replied. “It's not even ginger; it's red, like bright volatile red,” Taichi said, pointing his fork at Semi. “What’s wrong with volatile red?” A voice asked from behind them; Taichi jumped and turned to look. Tendō was stood behind them, his arms folded over his chest, he was wearing tight leggings and shorts, he was wearing Suna’s hoodie. His backpack was lazily hanging from his shoulder. Suna peered around his friend’s middle.

“Nothing…” Taichi trailed off, “I was just making an observation, is all,” he pointed out. “Goshiki! You sit with these guys?!” Tendō cried, going to drape his arms around Goshiki’s shoulders. The raven flushed bright red, “u-uh, yeah,” he stumbled out. Wakatoshi looked in awe, “Satori, come on. We’re going to be late,” Suna mumbled out, “bye Tsutomu,” Satori purred, straightening up and heading off with Suna. The Miya twins were stood at the cafeteria doors, “he’s friends with the Miya twins? That spells trouble,” Hayato observed, “nice ass…” Taichi trailed off, staring after the redhead. “Goshiki! How do you know him?” Hayato demanded, “I went to see Semi perform, and Tendō was there. I stayed and watched him dance; he’s really good.” Goshiki replied, “he kept calling me cute,” he added, fiddling with the straps on his backpack.

Wakatoshi ignored his friends arguing over Tendō. Instead, he focused on the fact that Tendō had just completely blanked him. He had never been blanked by anyone; his impressive size and deep voice took care of making sure his presence was known in a room. So why did Satori completely disregard his presence? The athlete narrowed his brows together and stared down at his lunch, “what’s on your mind?” Semi asked his friend, “he just ignored me,” Wakatoshi replied. “Were you expecting him to talk to you?” Shirabu asked; the athlete shrugged. “We had sex, so I assumed that meant he’d want to talk to me.” The athlete replied; they watched as Tendō disappeared around the corner with his friends. “Wakatoshi, you had a one night stand with him. If he didn’t speak to you after it, I would assume that means that it was only a one night stand and nothing more.” Hayato replied.

Wakatoshi arrived at the lecture still as confused as ever; spotting Sakusa, he slid into the seat next to his friend. The raven looked relieved to see the seat occupied by Ushijima, “Sakusa,” he began. “Do you know Satori Tendō?” Ushijima asked. Sakusa nodded. “Yes, why?” He asked, “have you had a one night stand with him?” He asked bluntly; the raven choked on his water, coughing and spluttering. The raven covered his mouth and regained his composure, “no, I have not. Why do you ask?” Sakusa replied, deciding to put away his water incase Wakatoshi asked any more outrageous questions. “Well, because I slept with him last night, and now he barely acknowledges my presence,” Wakatoshi said, “that sounds like a standard one night stand.” Sakusa replied, “hm, I suppose so. It was my first one night stand, so I guess I didn’t know what to expect.”

Wakatoshi replied, “do you want to have a relationship with him? Is that why you asked?” Sakusa asked, “I’m not sure. I was just confused as to why you can sleep with someone and then ignore their existence.” Wakatoshi said, tapping his pen on the desk. “Well, one night stands are a mutually beneficial relationship. You’re both horny and want to get pleasure; it fulfils the need you feel.” He said as he wrote down some notes, “how was the party anyway? I didn’t go,” Sakusa asked, “oh, it was okay. I was mainly talking to Daichi. He’s studying to become a cop.” Wakatoshi said, “occasionally his boyfriend would come over and introduce himself or ask if we had seen various members of their friendship group.” Wakatoshi explained.

“When did Satori come into the equation?” The raven asked, “Daichi had to take some of their juniors home, so I was just observing the chaos until Tendō appeared next to me, asking me if he wanted something else to drink.” Wakatoshi replied, “We talked a little, and then we just started making out.” The athlete replied as he wrote down his notes, “he took me upstairs, and we had sex in his bed. I don’t even remember getting home,” he confessed. Sakusa hummed thoughtfully, “could you have done something to upset him when you were drunk? Is that why he won’t speak to you?” Sakusa asked the athlete froze.

Only one previous time had he gotten blackout drunk. At that time, he committed many indecent acts, one of which was breaking Hayato’s bed. He had begun jumping on the bed with Semi in a brilliant idea to wake the sleeping libero. They ended up breaking the wooden slats under the mattress and breaking the legs off the bed. Another atrocity Ushijima committed whilst drunk was stealing a whole live sheep; he set the sheep free in the backyard and woke up to face the consequences. The sheep had eaten everything in their garden, broke through the fence and ran away back home.

“It may be probable that I did something to upset him,” Wakatoshi replied gently. He looked at his notes angrily. “So, how are you going to fix it?” Sakusa asked. “After practice, I’ll get his social media or something and apologise for anything I’ve done.” He decided, Sakusa smiled. “How is your plan going to get with Atsumu?” Ushijima asked, “badly.” Sakusa replied with a sigh. “He’s completely oblivious,” Sakusa mumbled out, rubbing his face. The lecture finished, the two headed to practice. They passed by the dance theatre, hoping to get a glance at Satori. The redhead was nowhere to be seen. Wakatoshi sighed heavily as they headed into the changing room. Sakusa got changed immediately, Wakatoshi joined his friend, “have you got your flu shot yet?” He asked; Wakatoshi nodded. “Yeah, I did.” He replied Bokuto was playing the drums on his thighs as his legs bounced excitedly, “Akaashi said he’d come to practice today,” the silver male explained to Kageyama; the raven had shot him a questioning look.

“Oh, Wakatoshi, you poor, poor fool,” Oikawa sighed heavily. “Have you recovered from last night?” He asked, “yes, I’m fine. Are you hungover?” Ushijima asked the brunette, “of course not,” he replied, sticking his chin out. “Have you apologised to Satori for the stunt you pulled?” Oikawa asked. The spiker looked at the setter, confused, “you confessed your love to him in front of the entire party,” Oikawa deadpanned. The spiker groaned loudly, “you didn’t do that, don’t listen to him.” Iwaizumi said, pushing the setter away. “But you did do something to upset Satori.” He added quickly, “will you tell me what I did?” Ushijima asked, “It's not my place to say, you’re best off asking him yourself.” Iwaizumi said, lacing up his shoes, “was it really that bad?” He asked, shutting his locker and putting his sneakers on, “I can’t say, it’s not my place to say.” Iwa replied; the group headed out to start warming up.

Wakatoshi puzzled through every possible scenario in his head that he could have done to upset Satori. He didn’t even know the redhead properly; how could he upset someone he didn’t even know? What he did must have been God awful, he sighed as he began his drive home. His dashcam his mother insisted on was firmly in place on his dash. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the lights to change; the beep of a horn made him jerk back into reality. His light had changed, apologising to the driver behind him. He began moving. The car was travelling around 35mph; he turned the corner to drive down the street; the street was lined with parked cars on either side. A blur of red zipped across the road. Wakatoshi saw the red shape far too late, his car’s bumper making immediate contact with the blur. A sickening noise was heard as his car rolled over the blur. He immediately slammed on the breaks and killed the ignition stumbling out. A skateboard lay broken under his car’s tyre; immediately searching for the skateboard’s owner, he checked under the car. To his utter horror, the skateboard owner just so happened to be a particular red dancer.

* * *

Music was pounding, Satori could barely hear himself think in his house. He had his eye trained on a certain tall wing spiker. Satori had fallen head over heels with Wakatoshi Ushijima from the second they made eye contact in freshman year. The redhead had been too scared of being rejected, so he instead bottled up his feelings. Instead, the redhead had gotten close with one of Ushijima’s housemates and friends; Semi was an excellent friend to Satori. They were also friends with benefits; Semi had encouraged the redhead to make his move on the night of the party. Tendō watched as Daichi left with Suga on his arm. They helped their younger peers into the car and took them back to their dorms. Tendō saw his chance. Downing his solo cup, he sauntered over, “need a new drink?” He purred; the athlete looked at him. “Uh, sure.” He replied. The redhead gently took the cup from him, grazing their fingers together; Wakatoshi followed the redhead to the kitchen.

“Sex on the beach?” He offered “w-what?” Wakatoshi choked out, “the cocktail,” he elaborated. Holding up the bottles of vodka and schnaps. The athlete nodded, Tendō began mixing the alcohol together. He drunkenly reached for the orange juice knocking empty bottles of beer to the floor. He giggled as he shrugged, “oops,” he replied, pouring in the juice; Suna was staring into the fridge. “Suna, hand me the cranberry juice,” Satori demanded; the brunette blinked slowly and handed it to him. The redhead mixed it with a spoon and gave it back to Wakatoshi, “one sex on the beach for you, sir,” Tendō said, ignoring how sticky his counter was as he leaned on it, “I’ve never had one of these before,” he replied sipping it sceptically. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline, “its good,” he replied. He seemed shocked that it could taste good.

“it's one of my favourites,” Tendō replied, smiling drunkenly; Wakatoshi finished his drink. “I like it,” the athlete decided. The two finished their drinks, “more?” Tendō offered, the brunette nodded. Satori fixed him another drink, “would you like to go outside? It’s getting hot in here,” the dancer said. The athlete nodded and followed the redhead outside to the garden. The two sat together, watching the stars outside. Tendō was rolling a blunt, “you don’t mind if I smoke, do you?” Satori asked; Wakatoshi shook his head. “Go ahead,” He replied; Satori ground his weed and gently tipped it into his paper. He rolled the spliff and lit up; he offered it to Wakatoshi. “No thanks,” he replied, gently holding his hand up; the redhead smiled kindly and took a long drag. “Have you ever smoked before?” Tendō asked; Wakatoshi shook his head. “do you want to try it?” Tendō asked, “is it scary?” He wondered; Tendō smiled kindly, shaking his head.

“I think I’ll try it then,” Wakatoshi said, gently taking the spliff; he slowly took a hit he coughed loudly, exhaling the smoke out forcefully. He coughed and beat his chest, “that’s weird,” Wakatoshi coughed out. Tendō laughed; he took a drag. “its weird,” Wakatoshi said. The redhead smiled at him kindly; the redhead scooted closer to the athlete, resting his head on Wakatoshi’s shoulder. The redhead took another drag; the athlete looked at the redhead smiling as the dancer slowly relaxed. Wakatoshi gently stroked the redhead’s hair, Satori smiled at the athlete. The redhead slowly pushed his knee into the athlete’s knee, “do you want more?” Tendō asked, offering him the spliff; the athlete slowly wrapped his lips around the joint, inhaling deeply. “When you take it in, hold it in your mouth. Swallow and then blow it out,” Satori helped the athlete. Wakatoshi did as Satori said; he still coughed but not as much. Satori smiled at Wakatoshi gently; the redhead slowly kissed the athlete’s lips gently. Wakatoshi kissed the dancer back, their lips moving together. Wakatoshi cupped the redhead’s cheek gently, slipping in his tongue.

The two quickly headed upstairs; Satori opened his door and peeled his clothes off as Wakatoshi kissed him feverishly. The two made out in Satori’s bed, the redhead whined wantingly. The athlete was bucking his hips into Satori’s groin; the friction caused the redhead to keen and wail loudly. Lewd noises filled the room, moans, groans, pants, the sound of skin slapping against skin bounced off the walls. Satori knew he moaned like a pornstar, the dancer had tried to silence his moans with a pillow, but the athlete had coaxed Satori up and demanded to hear his cries as he blew his back out. Satori looked over his shoulder; Wakatoshi was completely destroying his ass.

Powerful thrusts knocked the wind out of Satori, each powerful thrust pushed straight into his prostate, making him fidget and moan loudly. The redhead had developed a bad case of hiccups, no doubt due to the rough sex. “Be a good boy for me,” Wakatoshi mumbled into his dancer’s ear, sucking on his lobe, the dancer moaned loudly, turning his face back to kiss at the athlete’s lips. Wakatoshi kissed the dancer passionately, exhaling hard as he thrusted into the redhead’s ass. “You’re so perfect,” he whispered. Satori was close; he was stroking himself in time to the harsh thrusts. Wakatoshi gently took over and matched his own rhythm to pumps on Satori’s length.

The redhead babbled and whined loudly as he grew closer to orgasm. He choked out a sob as he came hard; Wakatoshi groaned loudly as the dancer contracted around him. He groaned as he came hard, moaning into Satori’s shoulder. The redhead was coming down from his orgasm. He was trembling hard; the athlete was panting as he recovered. His glutes were burning, the dancer moaned happily, Wakatoshi kissed Satori’s neck, sucking a hickey onto his neck. The redhead protested weakly; the athlete nosed the dancer’s neck gently, leaving more hickeys.

“Wakatoshi,” the dancer mumbled, “it hurts stop,” he whispered. Wakatoshi slowly released his hold on Tendō’s skin; he was lay on top of the dancer, panting heavily. “You’re heavy,” the dancer prompted. Ushijima slowly pulled out; he lay next to the dancer. Smiling at him, Satori returned the smile, “We should probably get back; they might wonder where we have gone.” Satori began trying to get up, “you should rest. You had intense sex,” Wakatoshi replied, “I can’t be a good host if I’m upstairs away from the party.” The dancer said, smiling. “You won’t be able to stand, so you should rest,” Wakatoshi said; he gently stroked Satori’s hair and tended to him gently.

The party progressed on, the two upstairs joined the party downstairs, Satori was having a good time. He was dancing with Semi; they were dancing together closely. They were getting quite handsy together as they flirted and danced. All of a sudden, the redhead was pulled apart from his friend by a firm grip on his wrist, “is that it then? Was I just another plaything to you?” Wakatoshi demanded, the party stopped to watch the extremely out of character moment for Ushijima. “You flirt with me all night, give me drinks, give me God knows what. Have sex with me, and then hurry back downstairs to whore it up with my housemates!?” He roared, “you’re a fucking whore. I can’t even remember your name. All I know you as is a whore!” He yelled; the athlete was steaming, the smell of alcohol oozed from his pores. Suna shoved Ushijima back from the dancer, “what the fuck, man?!” Suna yelled, “you’ve had too much, Wakatoshi,” Taichi said, his eyebrows raised high into his hairline. Hayato stumbled over, “Wakatoshi, go home,” he slurred. “No, I’m upset. He’s the reason why I’m upset. He used me,” Wakatoshi slurred out.

“Used you? How could I use you?! I barely even know you! We hooked up an hour ago, and now you’re fucking assaulting me and calling me a whore!” Tendō yelled, rubbing his arm tenderly. In all honesty the athlete's words did sting, the redhead had previously looked up to the athlete. “Just leave dude, I haven’t got the patience to deal with you if you’re gonna be a fucking pissbaby about a one night stand,” Satori spat; Wakatoshi opened his mouth to reply. Nausea washed over him, his head span as he clutched his stomach and threw up on the floor. “Semi take him home,” Tendō said, sighing, “he’s fully disgraced himself. Let's hope he doesn’t remember it when he wakes up,” Semi said, dragging the disgraced athlete out. Wakatoshi stole one last glance at the redhead; the dancer looked well and truly hurt. He felt his gut twist uncomfortably as he was lead home by Semi. Hayato and Taichi cleaned up after their friend, “I think its best if we just end the party there.” Satori said, looking at Suna. The brunette nodded, “Everyone out!” He yelled as he turned the music off and herded everyone out. Kita began the cleanup, Tendō helped him best he could. His wrist was starting to bruise, Suna tutted as he inspected it.

* * *

The sun rose, rousing Satori from his comatose state. The lump in the bed next to him indicated he wasn’t alone. The redhead groaned, his hangover quickly catching up with him. The shape next to him moved; the redhead promptly recognised it as Goshiki. The raven was still asleep; Satori reached for his pack of smokes and lit up; he cranked open the skylight using the lever next to his bed. The cold Autumnal air rushed in, causing the redhead to shudder. Goshiki pulled the covers around him tighter. Satori tapped the ash into the ashtray next to him; Suna looked in. “Hey,” his gravelly voice called from the door. “Hey.” Satori replied groggily; Suna shuffled over and got into bed with Satori, “how’s your hangover?” Suna asked, “fucking awful.” Satori mumbled, “mine too,” the brunette replied. “Why is this one in your bed?” Suna asked. “I dunno, I think I had sex with him. My ass really hurts.” Satori replied, looking at his friend, “oh, no, that was Wakatoshi.” Rin replied, taking a drag of his friend’s straight.

“You’re lying.” Satori quipped. “No, you had sex with him. He made sure everyone was aware of the fact that you fucked. He told the entire party you had sex and then called you a whore and grabbed you.” Suna rushed out, bristling with rage; the dancer blinked quickly, looking at his arms. His wrist was throbbing; sure enough, there was a large bruise forming on his skin. Due to his naturally fair complexion and his anaemia, he bruised incredibly easily. Osamu often teased the redhead and dubbed him a California Peach due to his ability to bruise easily.

“Oh,” Satori said quietly. “Your crush was a fucking dick,” Suna summarised, “he was drunk? Probably? He probably didn’t mean it in the way he said it.” Satori said, letting Suna finish the rest of the straight, “he also threw up on our carpet. Kita got most of it out,” Suna added, stubbing the cigarette out angrily, “poor Kita, he’ll never let us have a party again.” Satori groaned out. Goshiki was beginning to wake up, “why is he in bed with you?” Suna asked, “I have no idea.” Satori replied honestly, “Goshiki, get up. You should go home, get ready for practice.” Tendō said, shaking the raven’s shoulder, “Oh my fucking God, your neck.” Suna exclaimed loudly.

Suna took a picture of the hickeys for Satori showing him, “what the hell!” Tendō cried, “oh, for fuck’s sake!” Satori wailed, burying his face in the pillows. Goshiki looked at the redhead, “Tendō? Are you okay?” He asked innocently, “Tsutomu, did you leave these on my neck?” Satori asked, “some…” he replied, flushing red. “I just— Ushijima did it first! His were huge, so I left some on your chest and your collarbones…” he trailed off. “How many fuck buddies do you have, Satori?” Suna asked, “only two regular fuck buddies! Semi, and Goshiki!” He replied; Goshiki slid closer to the redhead.

“Tsutomu is my sweet baby,” Satori crooned, cuddling Goshiki’s head to his chest, “Osamu is making breakfast when he wakes up,” Suna mumbled, resting his head on Tendō and draping his legs over the redhead. The redhead allowed his eyes to shut again with a sigh, “Tendō, I should probably be going…” Goshiki trailed off, “what time is it?” Satori asked, barely opening his eyes. “6am, Wakatoshi will be back from his run soon, and I don’t want to bump into him if he’s still drunk or hungover,” Goshiki said, rubbing his neck. “Not even a quickie?” Satori pouted teasingly; the dancer could feel Goshiki’s blush. “You’ve had enough sex in these past 24 hours to set you for a lifetime. You need to chill out.” Suna replied. The brunette was watching Goshiki quietly as he pulled on his clothes and left.

“Goshiki likes you,” Suna said, “he doesn’t.” Tendō replied, his eyes shutting again, “he does; his little prick starts weeping whenever you look at him.” Rintaro mumbled into the redhead’s neck, “Rintaro Suna!” Satori gasped in mock hurt, “are you jealous?” Tendō teased, “why would I be jealous? I have Osamu,” Suna replied; the dancer smiled, gently stroking Suna’s hair. The two fell asleep again, only roused by Atsumu’s loud shouting. “He never shuts up,” Suna mumbled; the two slowly got out of bed, Satori was trying to will nausea away as he stumbled to his dresser.

Tendō slowly got dressed for the day, he brushed his teeth and padded downstairs, Atsumu was arguing with Osamu again. “What’s the argument about this time?” Satori asked teasingly, “Eggs, Atsumu is saying that poached eggs are better than scrambled and fried. I’m saying all eggs are fucking good.” Osamu replied angrily. The redhead hummed and sat down with a cup of black coffee; he sipped it slowly, his eyes shut. He listened quietly to the sounds of cooking and his housemates moving around one another. “Where’s Kita Kita?” Tendō asked, “I’m here. I was getting some herbs from my garden for Osamu.” He explained, coming in through the back door.

“It’s not the season for most herbs, but mine are kept safe and warm in my greenhouse,” Kita said fondly, handing over the herbs; Osamu washed them thoroughly and added them to the scrambled eggs. Kita gently took the dancer’s arm and placed a cold wheat bag on the affected area. “Are you okay from where he grabbed you?” Kita asked gently, “I’m fine,” Satori replied, smiling at his friend. Kita held the frozen bag to the sore area gently, “Suna was ready to knock him out.” Osamu said proudly, “I was too!” Atsumu replied angrily, “that’s very kind of you for that, but it’s not needed.”

Satori said gently, “we were all a little bit too drunk last night.” He replied, “we all partied a little too hard; I definitely did. I did all the drinking nono’s. I mixed alcohol, and I mixed drugs. I had weed and tabs, so I was extremely Fucking high and then extremely fucking low and tired.” Satori said, rubbing at his headache, “how many Jäger bombs did I do?” Satori asked, “um, I lost count after we did 4 together.” Atsumu said, “it’s criminal how much I love Jägers.” Satori said, smiling dopily as he ate his food quietly, “Osamu, I’m so sorry, this is so lovely, but in reality, I’m going to throw it up in about 20 minutes.” Tendō said, clutching his stomach.

* * *

The redhead and his friend lay in bed together; they watched Annie on his TV as they recovered from last night. “When is your first class?” Suna asked, “after lunch.” Satori replied. Suna nodded and stretched out, “do you wanna head in at lunch and eat there?” Suna asked. The redhead nodded. “Even though the food there is ass it’s still kind of affordable,” Satori said, “we could force Osamu to make us some food before we leave?” Suna suggested, “that’s an even better idea.” Satori replied, “he’ll do it; he needs to practice catering for multiple people anyway.” Suna explained. The redhead texted Osamu, the grey-haired twin shuffled in. “You want me to what?” He asked, “make us lunch, it’ll help you practice for catering.” Suna replied Osamu hummed.

“Fine,” he replied after thinking for a minute, Atsumu stumbled in; he was still sobering up. The blonde twin climbed into bed with the two; Atsumu had the hiccups as he nestled into Tendō’s side; Satori stroked Atsumu’s hair gently. The blonde’s hiccups shook the bed, “Dude, sort your hiccups out, or I swear to God I will hurt you.” Suna mumbled, “don’t start fighting. Annie is about to sing her famous song!” Satori sang loudly as he pressed a banana skin to his neck. “What’s the banana peel for?” Atsumu asked as he hiccuped. “Hickeys, it’ll get rid of it quicker.” The dancer explained; the blonde nodded slowly as he settled into the bed comfortably. Atsumu groaned softly, “my hiccups really hurt,” he began as he rubbed his sternum. “I’ve got heartburn,” he explained.

“Have a banana skin,” Tendō suggested, kindly offering him the oxidising peel. “No thanks,” Atsumu replied quickly smacking it away. Suna was enjoying watching the movie; he was half asleep as the film went on. Satori stretched and looked at his brunette friend; his eyes were barely open as he watched the screen. In all honesty, Satori felt the same. The gentle rocking in the bed from Atsumu’s hiccups was soothing him and slowly sending him to sleep. Suna snored suddenly, Tendō opened an eye to look at Atsumu.

The blonde was fighting sleep, “do you wanna be the big spoon?” Satori asked teasingly. “I want to be the little spoon,” Atsumu replied, shuffling into Satori’s side. The three in the bed fell back asleep, allowing themselves to rest up and sleep the rest of their hangovers off. The three were awoken by Osamu; he had made them food downstairs, “come on, get up. There’s food.” He said yawning, Satori sleepily sat up Atsumu hurried downstairs flanked by Suna. The redhead gradually made it downstairs. Osamu was eating quietly, Kita was finishing his plate of food. “When are your lectures?” Kita asked the group. Tendō looked at the time. “In 40 minutes.” He replied sleepily.

The redhead slowly ate his small portion of food; he stretched. “I need a smoke,” Tendō said as he popped his joints. “I’ll come out in a second,” Suna said as he hurriedly shovelled the rest of his food into his mouth. The dancer made his way out and stretched his ankles as he rolled a cigarette. “I’m out of filters,” Suna said, looking in his tobacco wallet. “I have one last filter,” he mumbled. His filter was grasped between his lips as he rolled, “we need to stop to buy more,” Suna said, looking at the dancer. Satori carefully licked the paper and sealed his smoke, “enjoy your roach,” Tendō teased.

“I can wait,” Suna replied, his fingers drumming on his thighs. Satori smiled and smoked quietly, “are we skating in?” The dancer asked, Suna nodded. “My car is still in the shop,” he replied. “Kita just left. He’s gone back to see Aran.” Suna said, looking into the house; the dancer hummed as he handed Rin the smoke. The brunette gasped, “bro…” he whispered. “Shut up before I change my mind,” Satori mumbled, getting up and going to his room to pack his backpack with his dance things. He quickly put on his practice clothes under his baggy sweats. He stole Suna’s hoodie from the bannister and pulled on some sneakers.

His board was leaning against the wall, Osamu was waiting with Atsumu. “I need to buy more filters and things,” Suna said to the group as he arrived. The skaters headed out; Satori was singing ‘Tomorrow’ from Annie loudly as they skated; Suna laughed loudly watching the redhead sing. The group waited outside as Suna hurried into a gas station to buy filters; the redhead was leaning on a bollard as he tapped his fingers on his board. “Sunarin, Rin Suna, Taro Suna, Suna Rintaro, Rintaro Suna, Tarochan, Suna-kun.” Satori mumbled, “Kun? Is that from your weird cartoons again?” Atsumu teased, “Don’t act like we weren’t watching Naruto in pyjamas together before the party,” Satori replied, looking at the blonde setter. Suna returned, they headed to campus.

“Why is it, we went to high school with Sunarin, but he refuses to let me call him by his first name. But you become roommates in the first year and immediately get to call him by his first name.” Atsumu asked, looking at Satori, “because he’s my best friend,” Tendō said, smiling at the blonde. “He’s my boyfriend, and he only let me call him Rin when we were fucking.” Osamu mumbled. “Right, Red. Pay attention; you need to hand the goods to Aran.” Suna began handing the bag to Satori, “why me?” The dancer asked, “because the campus police know I like to dabble in the illegal. If they see me go in, hand something to Aran and zoom off. They’ll search me, I’m holding.” The brunette said, Satori ah’d gently, “you need to hand this baggie to Aran.” Suna reiterated. “What is it?” Satori asked, “Adderall,” Suna replied quickly, “I take Adderall sometimes,” Satori replied dreamily, “oh, another thing. He left his tin here, so put the bag inside the tin and hand it to him. He should give you 10$ for the pills.” The redhead was looking around at the canteen spotting Goshiki and Semi sat with Ushijima.

“He’s away with the fairies.” Osamu teased, “Satori!” The brunette said, snapping his fingers; the redhead blinked suddenly and looked at Suna smiling. “Baggie put it inside the tin.” He noted carefully; the redhead put the bag inside the tin and put it up his sleeve clutching it to his palm, “okay. Now go, do my business, we’ll wait here.” Suna said, watching as Satori skated in through an open door. He kicked the board up into his hands and waltzed over to Aran and Kita; the two were talking. Kita was eating a small sandwich as he spoke with Aran.

The redhead was very aware of the sets of eyes that followed him to the table; sliding into a chair, the redhead beamed at Aran and Kita. “Suna sent me to give you back your tin and to take payment.” He said lowly; Aran nodded and held out his hand. Satori performed the transaction and made a swift exit. He hurried back to his friends, trying to cover his mouth with his palm. Unsuccessfully cloaking the laughter that broke from his lips. He made it back safely; the group were about to start celebrating when Satori spotted campus police walking in their direction, “good afternoon, officers!” The dancer yelled, waving at the two. They waved and said their hellos back; Suna quickly herded his group away, making a sharp exit.

The group were laughing loudly as they walked to the changing rooms. The redhead quickly pulled off his sweatpants and pulled on his cycling shorts over the top of his leggings. Atsumu watched as the ballerina laced his shoes up, “are they en pointe shoes?” Osamu asked, “yes, normally guys don’t do en pointe. But I’ve been asked to study it as well.” Satori explained as he placed a small pad of second skin on his toes. He carefully taped the pads in place and delicately wrapped the toes in paper towels. Lastly, he intricately wound the ribbons around his legs. He demonstrated en pointe to the three skaters, “want me to look after your board in lecture again?” Osamu asked the dancer nodded, “don’t you normally start in ballet flats? Not the hard shoe?” Suna pointed out, “yeah, but I need to break these shoes in; they’re new,” the dancer replied; he walked with his friends back to the cafeteria. The redhead grabbed himself a drink from the fridge. He couldn’t help but overhear the conversation that was being held a few feet from him.

“He’s not like the other druggies mom; he’s different. He only does LSD on Mondays, Weed Monday to Friday and Shrooms on the weekend.” One teased; Semi glared at the ginger and sighed. “Well, at least he’s not ginger,” Semi bit back. “He’s a fake ginger that’s worse than a real ginger,” a light brunette replied. “It's not even ginger; it's red, like bright volatile red,” the dark ginger said, pointing his fork at Semi. “What’s wrong with volatile red?” the dancer asked from behind them; the ginger male jumped and turned to look. Satori was stood behind them, his arms folded over his chest, smiling; Suna peered around his friend’s middle. “Nothing…” the one called Taichi trailed off, “I was just making an observation, is all,” he pointed out. The redhead turned his attention to Goshiki, “Goshiki! You sit with these guys?!” Tendō cried. The redhead hurried over to the raven draping his arms around Goshiki’s shoulders. The raven flushed bright red, “u-uh, yeah,” he stumbled out. Tendō ignored how the athlete was staring at him; the predatory gaze unsettled him to his core. “Satori, come on. We’re going to be late,” Suna mumbled out, saving the redhead from having to deal with Ushijima, “bye Tsutomu,” Satori purred, straightening up and heading off with Suna.

Osamu and Atsumu were stood at the cafeteria doors; the two had waited by the doors and asked (forced) Suna to buy them drinks. “They’re staring at your ass,” Atsumu said to the dancer, “I know,” Tendō replied. Suna handed over the bottles of energy drink to the two. Osamu handed back the redhead’s board as they padded around the corner to the dance hall to drop Satori off at his practice. The redhead worked for what felt like hours; he slaved away at en pointe work. Working with the other female dancers to perfect their routine, “this is so hard,” Satori whined to Alisa, she smiled kindly. “You guys do this all the time as well,” he added, sipping his energy drink. She nodded, “its tough work! But it’s gratifying,” she gushed, “I’m going to watch my little brother Lev in his volleyball practice tonight. Do you want to come?” She asked Satori. “What time?” He wondered; she checked her phone, scrolling for the text Lev sent her. “it’s after this,” She replied, “Nah, I wish I could. I have to do extra practice with the demon coach.” Tendō pouted. “He’ll hear you,” she teased. “Let him hear, little dehydrated evil demon man.” The redhead reeled off a list of insults laughing with Alisa.

After a further two hours of hard training with Washijo, he was finally free. He could barely feel his legs as he wobbled to his bag. Osamu had dropped his bag and board off in the studio before heading to their smoke spot with Suna and Kita. He looked at his phone; the house group chat had been very active as he was dancing.

**House o’ whores + Kita**  
_5 Participants_  
_44+ Missed messages_

**SubaRin** : Satori come to smoke spot 🍃

 **Samoo** : He’s being twinkle toes. I don’t think he’ll see it till later

 **FatSumo** : I wanna smoke 🦨

 **Keytar** : I don’t want to deal with high Atsumu.

 **SubaRin** : Atsumu ur out of the smoke circle, I haven’t got enough for us all anyway🤗

 **Satanori** : Its okay, you go on without me. I don’t wnna smoke tonight, I’ll see u later. Need to recover after this practice my legs feel like jelly🗣

 **FatSumo** : Does that mean I’m back in the smoke circle?!?!!?!

 **SubaRin** : Unfortunately.

 **Samoo** : :/

 **Keytar** : .

 **SubaRin** : yaay love u guys longtime🥰😘

 **Satanori** : I’ll see you guys round, I’ll probs be with Semi or Goshiki so if I’m not back that’s why, if my phone dies, it’s staying dead so try not to have an emergency without me 😌🤟🏼✨

The redhead made his way to the showers rinsing off the sweat from his body; he quickly changed into his comfy clothes and headed out on his board; he had plugged his headphones in and was humming happily to “Tomorrow.” He pushed himself along the roads. Happily, his board had picked up a considerable amount of speed as he travelled down the hill past his favourite ice cream shop. The wind rushed past his ears night was already closing in as he looked up at the sky; pink fluffy clouds decorated the scenery. The redhead jumped onto the pavement. He grinned widely as he hummed along.

_‘Tomorrow, Tomorrow, I love ya, Tomorrow! You’re always a day away!’_

The redhead was unaware of the car that sped around the corner, turning his head at the last second. There was nothing that could be done. He was heading straight for the car’s front wheels; his eyes widened as he instinctively pushed back, trying to slow the board. The redhead’s last attempt to save himself had only secured his fate, catapulting him under the wheel. He couldn’t scream, couldn’t cry. Fear had his throat in a vicelike grip; time seemed to slow down the wheels of the car rolled over his body, the heavy vehicle chewed him up and spat him out at the other end. He lay there in the road, mangled, his eyes slowly shutting on the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls let me know if you enjoyed   
> There’s playlists for this fic, which I will link in the notes. Please listen to them whilst reading  
> Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/20uH4DuhBxBmUf5pk8jkq1?si=buFVNLKwT-67ZbRybJMenQ  
> YouTube playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCdC_apIF-uPprGeVHh6UVR5SkH2DzmJJ


	2. Just Come Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big things are coming! Please let me know if you enjoyed it!

The smoke spot was a sacred place; only those who Suna deemed worthy were allowed to visit their holy grounds. “Sunarin!” Atsumu yelled. The brunette poked his head out of the treehouse, “I brought some guests!” He cried; the brunette narrowed his eyes. “They brought their own weed,” he cooed at his friend. Suna stared at the group; Yachi, Kageyama, Hinata and a girl he didn’t recognise were stood in his backyard. Osamu was already high; he was blinking slowly and laughing. “Fine,” Suna said, dropping the ladder to the group down below. Atsumu scurried up and took the blunt from his brother’s fingers, taking a puff. “Sick smoke hut,” the girl exclaimed, “oh, this is Tobio’s older sister Miwa. She’s chill,” Atsumu explained, “where do you get your weed from?” Miwa asked, “my dealer,” Suna replied. “Roach?” She asked, “no, I go crosstown for Quince’s,” Suna replied.

“I used to go to Roach, but he got too expensive,” Suna explained. She nodded quietly. Suna took a drag from his smoke; Hinata was annoying Osamu. The silver twin was zooted, “how do we get down if we’re all high?” Miwa asked, “there’s a slide,” Kita pointed to the large tube slide. Hinata gasped and dove down the slide; Suna stared in shock at the slide. “Tendō isn’t here,” Kageyama pointed out, “he said he’d be with his fuck buddies,” Suna replied, the group lit up. Hinata and Yachi were the only sober ones. They were sat on the swing set in the garden, “why do you have kids toy things?” Miwa asked, “It used to be Satori’s childhood house; he was the left the house by his parents,” Suna explained. “Oh shit, is he like. An orphan?” Miwa asked. Osamu nodded, “oh fuck, I’m so sorry,” she replied sadly.

“They died when he was quite young, but from what I can gather, they worshipped the ground he walked on. His grandparents looked after him in his parent's stead, but they passed away when he was 18,” Suna said as he smoked. “Yikes, that must be quite raw still. So he literally has no family?” Miwa asked, “he’s the last of his family name, no siblings, no cousins. He’s alone in that sense, but he has us. We fill the void his family left, he’s always welcome at our houses, and our families love him.” The brunette said, “I never knew that about him,” Tobio replied; “well, no offence, Kags, but you’re not the most perceptive when it comes to people.” Kita pointed out, “I miss Satori,” Atsumu mumbled. “He said his phone is off,” Suna replied.

“But wait, you know when there’s next of kin and things, who does he have for next of kin?” Miwa asked, “he made me his next of kin,” Suna replied, “if anything happens to him, I get all his assets.” Rin explained, Kita was listening quietly, “he has two houses, one’s his grandparent's house. So he rents it out to others; that’s his main source of income, his tenants in there are due to pay rent soon, actually.” The skater said, looking at his phone, “they always text Satori the amount they owe, he sends it to me, and we process it.” The brunette explained, “he’s been low on money anyway, so he’ll be happy to hear that he’ll get a little bit.” Suna said fondly, Kita was smiling happily. “I love Satori so much; he’s so funny.” Kita replied, “I can see you all love him very much.” Miwa said fondly.

A few hours passed, the group were sobering up in the kitchen; Yachi was eating a tub of ice cream. “You have a zit,” Tobio pointed out; Miwa smacked him hard. He yelped, “wait, why are you crying?” Suna asked Yachi, “I’m on my period,” she sobbed as she wiped away the tears, “are you crying because I said you had a zit?” Tobio asked; she shook her head. “Why are you crying?” He asked, “I don’t know, I’m just crying.” She replied, “Is this what periods do to you?” The raven asked; Yachi nodded. Miwa was hugging her, gently stroking her hair; Suna pushed a bag of hot Doritos towards her. She ate them quietly, the brunette flopped onto the sofa with his boyfriend. “I’m so sad Satori isn’t here. When we get high, we like to watch ocean documentaries.”

The brunette said, burying his face in Osamu’s hoodie. “Oh, Rin, you poor baby. Missing your emotional support,” Osamu teased; the brunette pouted sadly and stared at the screen. “What are we watching?” He asked, “You’ll see.” Miwa replied; Atsumu was sat with Hinata. The blonde was trying to keep his eyes open. The smaller athlete was chattering excitedly; Kageyama held his arms open for his boyfriend. Hinata ran over and buried himself in Kageyama’s embrace, “I’ll call Semi, ask him when my red will come back.” He said to Osamu, “instead, why don’t you let him enjoy his time with Semi and pay some attention to me?” Osamu said huskily. He kissed Rin’s jawline, the brunette sighed into his boyfriend’s touch, “but I miss my bestie,” Suna whined; Osamu kissed his boyfriend deeply.

The brunette kissed Osamu back hungrily. The two were making out on the sofa heavily. “Can you stop the PDA whilst watching the movie? This is an important message.” Miwa said, looking at the two, “okay, so, this movie is about feminist movements?” Suna asked, “yes, If this was high school, I would have protested.” Miwa said, “you did protest; you protested everything they did.” Kageyama replied, “because they were oppressing women and promoting misogynistic behaviour.” She replied angrily, throwing a cheese puff at her brother. “Were you the anarchist?” Suna asked Miwa. “I was the voice for women in my school,” she replied.

“Big ups, sister Miwa,” Osamu said, grasping Suna’s backside. “And sister Saeko, she helped me out with it.” Miwa said, “Saeko is a powerful woman, she’s legendary.” Yachi said. “Miwa, did you ever get suspended for your protesting and shit?” Osamu asked, “no, but I got suspended for vandalism.” She replied, “dad was so pissed about that,” Tobio replied, rubbing his head on Hinata’s hair. “So soft,” he mumbled into his boyfriend’s hair. Suna called Goshiki; the skater was completely off his face. “Can you send Satori home? I miss him,” he whined. “I don’t know where Satori is; he’s probably at practice still.” Goshiki explained, “Goshiki, I’m so fucking high right now, I don’t know where I am. I need my Satori,” He whined. “He’ll be back soon, don’t worry,” Goshiki replied. Suna wrote a note on the spare rizzlers. He looked at the message, satisfied with his scribbles.

A few hours passed; it was 12am. Their guests had left, the brunette was cuddled up on the sofa with Osamu. Atsumu was asleep in the chair, “I miss Satori,” Suna whined. “Poor baby,” Osamu whispered, smacking the brunette’s ass. Kita was asleep on the other sofa, “I wanna call him,” the brunette whispered to his boyfriend. “Leave him; he’s probably enjoying himself giving Semi the guacguac,” Osamu teased; the group had sobered up. Suna picked up his phone, he checked his phone, “he hasn’t texted me at all.” Rin whined, “poor Rin,” his boyfriend said kindly. “Do you wanna make out?” Osamu asked; Rin pressed call next to Semi’s contact name, “send Satori home; I miss my redhead.” Suna whined, “he’s not with me. He’s probably with Goshiki.” Semi replied, yawning, “can you yell at Goshiki for me? I want my Tendou back,” The musician yawned and grumbled, “no, if you want to yell at Goshiki, yell at Goshiki yourself.” He replied, hanging up on Suna. The brunette gasped loudly, “did you see that shit?” Suna asked his boyfriend.

Osamu was laughing into Suna’s neck, “he’s so mean to me,” Suna whispered. The two cuddled together; Suna kissed his boyfriend gently, Osamu slowly slid his hand up Suna’s shirt, gently rubbing the brunette’s sensitive chest. “Fuck,” Suna whispered gently; Kita had a blanket draped over him as he slept quietly. Atsumu was snoring as he was asleep sitting up; Kita was curled up on the single sofa, gentle breaths leaving his mouth as he snoozed. Osamu squeezed Suna’s backside and kissed his neck; the brunette draped his leg over Osamu’s hip, the two made out together. Their lips slowly moved together; Osamu bit the skater’s bottom lip, slowly pulling back. “Fuck,” Suna whispered. Osamu pulled his lover closer, pushing their hips together. The two made out together, “wanna continue this upstairs?” the grey-haired male asked. The skater nodded, Osamu pulled his boyfriend up. The brunette jumped onto Osamu’s back, “I hate how you’re taller than me,” Osamu mumbled, “you never stand up straight, so you look smaller than you are,” Osamu added. The brunette laughed.

The brunette was panting as he lay in bed with his boyfriend, “where’s Satori,” Suna whined, “he’s enjoying himself; leave him alone,” Osamu said gently, “did I call Semi already? I was so stoned, I can’t remember anything.” Suna said, staring at the rizzler he had scribbled on. He called Goshiki, the raven picked up. His voice with blurry with sleep, “hello?” He asked, “send home my Satori,” Suna demanded, “what?” he asked, “Satori, my Satori. I want him back, so let him come home; I miss him.” Suna demanded, “its literally 1 am; I’m not with Satori,” Goshiki said. “He’s probably with Semi, now leave me alone,” Goshiki said sleepily. “I’ll call Semi,” Suna decided, “don’t call him; he’s already pissed off at you for calling him at midnight,” Goshiki mumbled out, the brunette groaned. “I told you already, leave him alone; he’s probably enjoying himself. Let him be.” Osamu said sighing, Rin whimpered and called Satori’s phone. The phone rang several times before going to voice mail, “his phone is on,” Suna said, looking at Osamu. The skater cuddled into Osamu; they cuddled together until they fell asleep.

“Are you still in that group chat with those kids?” Osamu asked; Suna had gotten extremely baked and decided to play Fortnite on his PS4; he met a bunch of kids and beat their asses several times over. He enjoyed taking the piss out of them and making them ragequit until the kids grouped up together to kill Suna. He was so impressed with their coordination and devotion he agreed to become their friend. “Yeah, they’re all in middle school or something.” He replied, “look at this one, who let this kid on the internet.” He said laughing, he showed Osamu the kid’s Snapchat story; it was of their new skin and dance animations on the game. Osamu burst out laughing, “they’re my pals, and they’re having fun but come on, get off the internet.” He wheezed, “they always comment on my posts on Instagram as well; they spam like my account and always reply to my story.” He said to the grey-haired twin, the brunette was checking Snapmaps for Satori’s last location, “his location hasn’t moved from here.”

Suna said anxiously, the redhead’s snapmaps indicated that he was by his favourite ice cream shop. “Satori, 17 hours ago.” He said, looking at Osamu. “Do we call for a missing person?” The brunette said, “no, let’s think about this rationally; he said he was going to see Semi or Goshiki after dance. He said if his phone died, he’d leave it off. These are indicators of someone who wants to be alone. It’s that time again soon.” Samu said, “yes, I know, but if he was depressed about it, he’d tell me. We’d get through it together; he’s my best friend.” Rin deadpanned, “even if he wanted to be alone, he’d say. ‘Hey Rin, I want to be alone. It’s not like him to drop off the face of the Earth.” The brunette stressed.

“I know you’re stressed out about Satori, okay? How about we go and talk to Semi and Goshiki together today, not separately, but talk to them together. So they can’t deny anything if they’re hiding something.” Osamu suggested, “if they say he’s not been with them for the last 24 hours, we’re going to the police.”

Suna said firmly; Osamu sighed and nodded. “All cops are bastards, but I need their resources to look for him.” The brunette said, biting his nails anxiously. “Tell me more about these Fortnite kids.” Osamu said, “they save every single message I send; they also send me things they did today. They look up to me and shit,” the brunette said, “do they know Morgan?” Osamu asked, “no, Morgan’s jealous of all my friends.” Suna replied. “Look at my comments of the latest pics on my Instagram.” The skater said laughing, Osamu looked. It truly was like a war zone, Suna’s Fortnite friends were hyping him up whilst Morgan was trying to tear him down. Satori was hyping the kids up and reinforcing the hype, much to Morgan’s display.

“Oh no,” Osamu said, laughing; he was scrolling through some of their Instagrams. “Leave a number down below, and I’ll ask you a question; you have to reply.” He said, “it’s one of those shitty copy paste games.” Osamu explained. “Leave my best friends alone!” Suna teased; he took a picture of him and Osamu in bed together. The grey-haired twin was laughing as the photo was taken, ‘how dare you wake up and be attractive,’ he captioned the picture. “Do they know you're gay?” Osamu asked, “yes, they love it. They always ask about you and ask if you’ll play Fortnite with us.” Suna said with a gentle smile on his face. “I do not want to play Fork Knife with a bunch of kids.” Osamu deadpanned.

* * *

The musician wasn’t prepared for the state that Ushijima came home in. Wakatoshi was barely the type to show his emotions, but when he did, it was like someone had opened Pandora’s box. The athlete was in an absolute state; he was sobbing into his folded arms as Semi tried desperately to comfort him. Eita had only seen Wakatoshi cry once before; the athlete was insanely drunk one night and balled his eyes out over a video of a cute kitten. The musician was hugging the athlete tightly, Reon was trying to help, but both males had no effect on Wakatoshi’s mood. “You should try to get some rest,” Eita said gently, “I can’t sleep every time I shut my eyes; I keep replaying the scene; I keep seeing his body laying there in the road.” The athlete sobbed; Semi looked at Reon. Shirabu had been called into the hospital a few minutes after Wakatoshi returned home.

Hayato, Taichi, and Goshiki had no idea what to do or how to help Wakatoshi. They just lingered in the room, hoping their presence would be enough; Semi took Reon outside. “I think the best course of action would to let him cry himself to sleep. The dehydration from his tears will knock him out.” Eita said, “We could try Suna? Get him to bring over some weed or something to calm him down?” Reon suggested, “no, that’s a bad idea. If he has to go in to stand trial, he’ll be drug tested, and that shit will show up anything he then says couldn’t be used in court.” Eita said, scratching his chin, “do you think he knows who he hit? That’s why he’s so upset?” Reon suggested, “I don’t know; if we try to get it out of him, he’ll just cry more.” Semi replied with a sigh. “Have you got this? I might go see Satori, ease off some tension.” The musician asked; Reon nodded. The ashen male nodded his head in thanks and picked up his phone; he scrolled to find Satori’s name and pressed call.

The phone rang for a while; the musician left it on loudspeaker as he cleaned up his room. “Hey!” Satori’s cheerful voice called from the phone, “hey, I was wo—" Semi began, “I’m not here right now! So leave a message after the tone, and I’ll get back to you!” Satori’s voice called out. The dial tone sounded. He fumbled for the phone, “uh, it’s me. I wanted to see if you were free to hang out right now? I just wanted to see you; I get that it’s late, but like… I… I just really wanted to see you. I missed you. Uh, and… yeah. Uh yeah, so. Can you like… give me a callback or something if you want to like um. I dunno like grab coffee?” Semi stumbled out; he hung up quickly. “Grab a coffee at 11pm? What are you, stupid?” He mumbled to himself as he got changed for bed. He sighed as he turned the lights off and crawled into bed. Placing his phone on his pillow in case Satori called him back.

The musician was woken up at 6am by Shirabu crawling into his bed. Semi groaned and pushed his face into Shirabu’s neck. “Eita,” Shirabu began; the musician made a noise of confirmation. Shirabu sighed and pulled Semi’s arm over himself, “what?” Semi asked, “I had a bad case at the hospital,” Shirabu muttered, “what was it?” the musician mumbled out, “it was the person Wakatoshi hit,” Shirabu said sadly. “Oh shit,” Semi opened an eye to look at the brunette; he looked crushed. “He was in a really bad way, like really really bad,” Shirabu whispered. “I don’t know if he’s going to make it, Wakatoshi’s car is so big, and he was literally just crushed.” Kenjiro sobbed into Semi.

The musician held onto Shirabu and gently stroked his hair, “do we know him?” Semi asked, “I can’t say anything. The only thing I can say is that he’s terrible; he’s been placed in a medically induced coma,” Shirabu said as he sobbed into Semi’s chest. The musician soothed Shirabu gently, “What can you tell me?” Semi asked, “so I can tell Ushijima.” He explained, “he’s broken both his legs, arms, his ribs are broken, he had a collapsed lung, has severe bleeding on his brain. We had to remove part of his skull to alleviate pressure. He’s in a terrible way,” Shirabu summarised, “he’ll be in the hospital for several months,” he replied. Semi hummed and kissed Shirabu’s neck.

“What do you need, Kenjiro?” Semi asked gently as he nosed Shirabu’s neck. “I need you. You asshole,” Shirabu whispered. “How do you need me?” The musician asked, “I want you to fuck me,” the brunette muttered, “you do?” Eita asked huskily; Kenjiro nodded. The two made out as Semi prepped him; the musician pushed all the right buttons to make Shirabu keen and whine loudly. “Do you have a condom?” Shirabu asked; the ashen male nodded and reached into his desk for one. Swiftly opening the packet, he rolled the slimy skin on; stroking himself, he slowly lined up. “Ready?” He asked. Kenjiro nodded.

The ashen male slowly pushed in, the brunette male hissed slightly, “don’t stop,” Shirabu whispered quickly, Semi continued slowly pushing in. The musician bottomed out, Kenjiro pulled him down for a kiss, the brunette desperately nipped at Semi’s lips, panting and whining. Eita happily obliged; he was kissing the brunette back deeply. Semi slowly began to move, stretching Shirabu as he thrusted. The young doctor moaned loudly, his moans coming out as desperate keens and sobs; the musician took his time carefully stretching Shirabu out with his length. Kenjiro was getting impatient, “please fuck me,” he whined. “I’m stretching you, slow down; if I’m not gentle, it’ll hurt you,” semi said to his desperate doctor.

“Please just fuck me hard,” he whined. The musician picked up the pace and focused on hitting all the right spots inside Kenjiro. The two fucked like rabbits. Lewd noises filled the room, Shirabu’s desperate whines were barely muffled by Semi’s pillow, “please! Eita!! I want you so bad,” Kenjiro sobbed, “you’re getting it, baby, getting all of it.” Semi replied gruffly as he ploughed into Shirabu from behind; the brunette had his back arched. Semi was marvelling at Shirabu’s ass from behind; the plump muscles moved beautifully as he slammed into them. Shirabu was stroking himself in time to Semi’s violent attack against his prostate. “Fuck, I’m so close,” Kenjiro whined, “me too.” Semi choked out, the musician increased his speed, grunting as he thrusted hard.

“Oh, my God!” Shirabu wailed loudly as he stroked himself to orgasm contracting tightly around Semi’s shaft. The musician came alongside Shirabu, moaning loudly as he lay on top of the brunette, shuddering and moaning. Hayato banged on their wall hard. “Shut the fuck up, Semi and Shirabu!” Hayato yelled, “some of us are trying to sleep!” He yelled again; the musician made no effort to move. His sides were heaving heavily as he panted; Shirabu moaned his aftershocks causing him to tremble. Semi eventually regained his breath, he sucked a hickey into Shirabu’s neck whilst he was too tired to complain. “Why?” Kenjiro groaned, “so everyone knows you’re mine,” Eita replied quickly.

The walk to campus was uneventful for Semi; he and Hayato walked together. The musician was whistling as he walked, “someone’s got a pep in his step after boning Saltrabu,” Hayato teased, “I’m just looking forwards to seeing Satori,” Eita replied “right, so wait. What’s your relationship with Satori?” He asked, “We’re best friends and fuck buddies,” Semi replied, “the same with Shirabu?” Hayato asked, “yeah, I guess. Why?” Semi asked, “well do they know about each other?” The brunette libero pried, “yeah, they do. Why are you so interested all of a sudden?” He asked, “I like Satori, I think. Taichi also likes him; he said I couldn’t get with Satori, I want to prove him wrong.”

The libero said, “okay, first off. Satori isn’t a common whore. He has respect for himself; he doesn’t sleep around. If he wants to sleep with you, great. But it’s highly unlikely he will. He has high standards,” Semi replied, “what are his standards?” Hayato asked, scratching the back of his neck. “You gotta be someone he can banter with; he’s hilarious, he’s unreadable, though. You never know what he’s thinking or doing. You also have to be clean, eat ass well, and you have to pass Suna’s inspection.”

Semi replied. “Suna?” Hayato asked, “yeah, he’s Satori’s best friend in the whole wide world. They’re thicker than thieves.” The musician replied; Hayato hummed and nodded to himself. “I could pass the test probably,” he said, scratching his chin. Semi and Hayato arrived at the campus; Goshiki was stood at the gates looking confused. “What’s wrong, Goshiki?” Hayato asked, “Suna called me and told me to meet him here; he said if I saw Semi tell him to wait here.” Goshiki replied. Eita glanced around, looking for the brunette. He was advancing towards them with determination and speed. Osamu was on his left and Atsumu on his right; Kita was behind the three, no doubt to keep an eye on their misdemeanours.

“What’s happening?” Goshiki asked, “Where is Satori?” Suna demanded. “I don’t know,” Semi replied, “I thought he was with you,” he added. “Well, he wasn’t with us all night; the last time I heard from him was 6pm last night,” Suna said, showing the two males his phone. “Well, if he wasn’t with me, he was with Goshiki,” Eita said, hoisting his backpack higher up his shoulder. “He wasn’t with me; I only finished practice at 6, he wasn’t with me all night. You also called me yesterday and demanded to know where he was. I told you then, and I tell you again, he wasn’t with me at all.” Goshiki replied, “so, where the fuck was he?” Suna demanded, “he wasn’t at our house,” Hayato said, looking at Suna. The brunette was taking a long drag of his vape, “where is our red?” Atsumu demanded, “hang on, let's think about this.” Kita said, stepping forwards. The group worked through Satori’s locations, “so, he left the dance at 6. Washijo told us he left then; his snapmap location showed that he was by that ice cream shop he liked several hours ago. Can we finally go to the police because he’s missing and it's close to the anniversary. I’m worried about him.” Suna said, looking at Osamu.

The blonde twin nodded and looked at Kita, “I admit, this is incredibly out of character for Satori,” Kita said, “let's wait for the end of the day; ask all your friends if they’ve seen him. If he’s not there at the end of the day, we go to the police.” Kita said; the brunette looked at Semi. “If you knew where he was, would you tell me?” Suna asked; Semi nodded. “Would he ever leave without saying something?” Semi asked; Suna shook his head. “He said he was going to see you or Goshiki. That’s why I kept calling you and him to ask.” The brunette said sadly; Osamu gently hugged his boyfriend. Suna buried his face in Osamu’s chest, “we’ll keep an eye out for him, and we’ll ask around,” Hayato said, looking at the brunette. Suna thanked the group, slowly leaving his friends. He opted to go on a walk instead of attending lectures; he allowed his mind to wander. He puzzled through scenarios in his head as to why the redhead had disappeared; one particular encounter with Satori flashed through his head.

_‘Hey, Rin,’_

_‘What?’_

_‘If you had to kill yourself, how would you do it?’_

_‘… that’s a rather morbid thing to be discussing, I’m too baked to think properly.’_

_‘just think for a second, how would you do it?’_

_‘I dunno… as painlessly and as easily as possible,’_

_‘yeah… that sounds like you; I probably would jump from a skyscraper or something so that I could fly like a bird or something, I dunno,’_

_‘can we not talk about death right now? I’m tryna enjoy my high.’ Suna said dopily._

_The redhead laughed loudly; his cheerful laughter brightened Suna immediately as they lay under the stars together._

“Just come home, Satori. Please, I need you.” Suna whispered to the clouds in the sky.

* * *

Fear, dread, regret all flashed through his body as he immediately called emergency services. The athlete’s mind was blank as he stared down at the redhead’s broken body; he was laying behind the car, his limbs twisted at weird angles, his clothes were ruined, tyre imprints marked his skin up. Blood was seeping out slowly, Wakatoshi was numb as he explained the situation to emergency services; should he touch? Try to stop the bleeding? The redhead was bleeding from so many places; it was hard to tell where to apply pressure; passerby’s had come to help the athlete. Time seemed to slow down as they waited for the ambulance and police.

Wakatoshi was inconsolable as the paramedics finally arrived; the police arrived quickly and moved the crowd away. The athlete was taken to the station. An officer came to talk to Ushijima; the athlete was with his solicitor, trying to control his breathing. The solicitor was writing down notes and instructing him on what to say and do. Wakatoshi listened to his solicitor's advice and provided his statement, “do you need my car? For evidence?” He asked the officer, “we’ll impound it for now,” he replied. The athlete was sat with his solicitor Wakatoshi looked at the man. “They want to do a drugs test,” he whispered to the solicitor.

“Do you have anything to hide?” He asked, “I smoked weed yesterday,” Ushijima replied, “it was only two hits. Would they lock me up for that?” Wakatoshi asked, “No,” he replied, “I’ll take care of that, don’t mention anything like that to them,” he replied. “Do they need my clothes as well?” He asked, “I don’t think so; I’ve already started to put a defence together for you. The dashcam is the key to your innocence.” The solicitor explained, “I’ve got copies of it; they have copies of it. If he decides to press charges, then the dashcam will save you.” He explained; the athlete nodded. “How will I get home?” He asked, “I can drop you back home. Do you need anything from your car?” he asked, writing more notes up. “My backpack and practice kit,” he replied, the solicitor spoke to the officers. Wakatoshi was allowed to collect his bags from the car, the athlete walked out of the station with his solicitor. “Do you want me to talk to your dad?” he asked, hoisting his messenger bag up his arm. “No, I’ll do that,” the athlete replied gently.

Wakatoshi arrived home, his housemates were lazed around watching the TV. “You’re home late; Goshiki came back ages ago.” Taichi said, “I hit a person.” Ushijima said suddenly, “good for you, stick it to the man.” Shirabu cheered, “with my car.” He added, “I didn’t even see him. He just raced around the corner so fast, I was already turning I couldn’t stop. I was going so fast, and he was so fast, and I just.” He smacked his hands into each other, “I rolled over him with my car and dragged him.” He said, covering his face with his bloody hands; the group was silent. Semi consoled his friend, hugging him tightly. Hayato made Ushijima a drink. “Did you call an ambulance? Is he okay?” Reon asked, “yes, he’s in the hospital now.” Ushijima replied, “where’s your car?” Semi asked, looking out the window for the car, “the police impounded it for evidence; I gave them my dashcam and everything.” He replied. The group was silent; “I think I’m going to go to bed.” The athlete decided heading upstairs, “maybe a shower will help!” Semi called up the stairs after him.

“I would ask that you keep your mouths shut about this,” Semi said to the friendship group. “Don’t tell a soul,” he added. The group nodded and promised to keep it between them. Semi hurried upstairs to see if Wakatoshi was okay; the athlete was on the phone with his dad. The musician sat on the bed next to his friend quietly, “I’ll go to the hospital tomorrow,” the athlete told the phone, “I’ll see how he’s doing,” Wakatoshi replied. “I don’t want to have killed him.” He trembled out, “my car is pretty big, dad; I was going around 30mph when I hit him. He wasn’t moving when I got out,” Ushijima said, “I’ve not told mom yet,” he replied to his father on the phone. “C-can uh.” He scratched his neck, “can you tell her for me?” He asked. Semi strained his ear to listen. His father was stumbling over his words, ‘Yeah, I guess.’ He replied; the athlete nodded and sniffled. “Thank you,” he said to his dad. “I’m going to see him in the hospital tomorrow, after lectures,” Wakatoshi decided; he said his goodbyes to his father quickly. He looked at Semi, the musician smiled kindly.

“Will you go to lectures tomorrow?” Semi asked, Wakatoshi nodded. “I’ve got to carry on as normal.” Ushijima explained, “if something about my behaviour is off, people will start to talk.” He replied, rubbing his arm feverishly. “You’ve got blood on your hands.” Semi blurted out; he covered his mouth with his palm, “sorry.” He said quickly; the athlete stared down at his hands. Blood lingered on his fingernails and in his cuticles. The athlete hurried to the bathroom, frantically scrubbing all traces of it from his hands. “Did you leave the hospital with a contact number?” Semi asked, Wakatoshi took his head. “I just ran away as fast as I could after I was done with questioning. My solicitor was there with me; he’d advise against going to see him.” Ushijima rambled out. “I’m sorry, Eita, I just can’t stop talking. My brain doesn’t want to switch off.” Wakatoshi said, sitting on the floor of the bathroom. The musician nodded kindly, “you’re in shock. It’s to be expected,” he replied, “I really hope I didn’t kill him.” Wakatoshi muttered, burying his face in his knees.

* * *

Wakatoshi stood outside the hospital after his lectures filled with dread; he stared up at the tall building. Shirabu was working inside the hospital that day; the athlete slowly headed to the reception. His small bouquet of flowers clutched tightly in his hands. He was guided to the ward Satori might be on. The athlete was a wreck of nerves as he spoke to the nurses. “I’m looking for a young man brought in yesterday; he was hit by a car; he has bright red hair. I’m was told he’d be here.” Wakatoshi lord to the nurses, they nodded kindly and took him to ICU, “we have several patients who came in without ID; we need help to identify them. So if you could ID him for us to identify next of kin, it would be great.” One said gently; the athlete cast his eyes over the ward. The redhead was nowhere to be seen, “he had bright red hair; none of these patients has red hair.” Ushijima deadpanned, “he was hit by a car; do you know where he is?” He asked again, “the patients without ID were placed here,” she reiterated kindly, “do you know which one of these was hit by a car?” He asked again, getting impatient.

“Coming through,” a voice called. The two moved out of the way to allow a Porter to push a new bed into the room. A doctor followed the patient closely with an intern by his side. “Pedestrian v Car, very nasty. He’s been in theatre for several hours he’s got no ID, he’s in a medically induced coma; it’s unlikely he’ll survive. Do we have a next of kin?” The doctor asked, the intern shook his head. “Wakatoshi studied the patient closely; it was hard to identify the patient. They were covered head to toe in bandages, Wakatoshi sighed. He looked at the nurse, dismayed, “I can’t be sure to identify him, I don’t want to give the wrong name.” He said sadly, “is it okay if I keep coming back? To see him? Until I can see his face again so that I can identify him?” He asked. She nodded kindly, “I brought these flowers for him, but he won’t see them. So I guess I’ll hand them to you.” Ushijima said, handing her the flowers carefully, “for all the hard work you do,” he explained kindly. She thanked him, smiling; the athlete cast one last look at the bandages in the bed.

“You can come back tomorrow; maybe we’ll have more information then.” She suggested, gently leading Ushijima to the door. The athlete nodded and left slowly; he sighed heavily. His stomach twisted uncomfortably; he was confident the patient is Satori. But he couldn’t be sure until the redhead looked more alive, “Ushijima?” Shirabu called. The athlete turned, looking at the brunette. Shirabu was stood with Ennoshita; the two were in scrubs. “What are you doing here?” Shirabu asked, “oh, just visiting.” The athlete replied, “did you visit him?” Shirabu asked, taking Ennoshita over to the athlete; Ushijima nodded. “Ennoshita is doing a physiotherapy placement here, so he’ll be involved in the care of him when he wakes up.” Shirabu explained, “I was in his surgery yesterday,” the intern said, looking at Wakatoshi knowingly. “Oh, that’ll be great; I’m sure his family will appreciate that.” The athlete replied, staring at Shirabu, “I gotta head back; I’ll see you around Ken,” Ennoshita called as he left waving. “Did you hit him with your car? Is that the guy you hit?” He asked in a hushed tone.

The athlete nodded, “do you know who it is?” Kenjiro asked, “I’m not sure.” He replied. “I know who I hit, but I don’t know if he is here. I can’t be sure; there's too much damage.” Wakatoshi replied as the intern stared at him intensely. The brunette licked his lips anxiously, “is it Satori?” He whispered; Ushijima pulled a face. “I can’t answer that. My solicitor told me to not mention anything until the trial,” he replied. “If it is, Semi has a right to know. He and Semi are like,” he pulled a face. “They’re fuck buddies, so he has a right to know,” Kenjiro challenged. “I will tell him; I just can’t mention it now.” He replied, “I have to wait until I get the go-ahead from my legal team,” the athlete replied. “It probably isn’t him. But I’m coming back tomorrow to see if there's any change.”

Ushijima said to the brunette, “are you doing this to clear your guilty conscience from the party?” Shirabu asked, “I don’t even know what I did,” the athlete replied quickly. “I’m not coming to clear my conscience… I’m coming because I feel guilty; he has no one. No one knows he’s here,” the athlete hissed quickly. “You could change that if you told us his name, we could get a next of Kin. Tell his parents, his family,” Shirabu growled out. Wakatoshi frowned, “my hands are tied here; I can’t do anything,” Wakatoshi replied, staring at his friend. “For Eita’s sake, you should tell him sooner rather than later.” The brunette spat, heading off into the hospital.

Wakatoshi was sat staring at the bandaged patient in the bed; the heart monitor beeped steadily. A nurse gently pulled back the curtain stepping in. “I’m going to change his bandages now,” she said kindly. The athlete nodded, “Am I allowed to stay? If I can see his face, I can identify him.” Wakatoshi explained, she nodded. Ushijima stared at the ventilator, “is he breathing for himself?” Wakatoshi asked, “not yet; he’s still in the coma. We want the swelling to go down in his head before we take him out of the coma.” She explained as she carefully unwrapped the bandages around his face, “what was the extent of his injuries?” The athlete asked patiently.

“He’s got a lot of broken bones, he’s got significant damage to his hands and arms, his legs are broken severely. He will use them again one day, but it will be a long road to recovery. He broke his skull, his collarbones, several ribs, he fractured his hips, and broke his shoulder blades.” She explained; Wakatoshi could feel himself cringe. The patient’s face became visible, it was very bruised. Ushijima looked carefully at the patient, “it’s hard to tell without the hair.” He said, sighing. “Did he have any distinguishing marks?” She asked, “he had some red marks on his neck,” the volleyball player explained. She scrutinized his neck, “these here?” She asked. Wakatoshi slowly got up and inspected the marks; a mixture of emotions rushed through him as he stared at the marks. Relief, happiness, dread all ran through him as he sat down heavily in the chair. “Do you know him?” She asked; Wakatoshi nodded, “Satori Tendō.” He replied quietly.

Several days had passed, and the redhead had shown a small amount of improvement. The hospital was still trying to find a next of kin for Satori; “Did you check his dental records?” Kenjiro asked; the nurses shook her head. “We have a name to look for records now.” She said. Shirabu scrolled through the records; he had the patient’s x-rays on his screen, he matched up the x-rays. “It's him; it’s Satori,” Shirabu said sadly. He updated the records and headed to see Satori, “can we notify next of kin?” Shirabu asked the nurses worked on finding a next of kin; Wakatoshi gently stroked the redhead’s hand. Ushijima had been to see the redhead every day since the accident; the athlete walked to the ward, his hands in his pockets. He sat down in his chair, as usual; Ushijima looked at the redhead, “hey,” Wakatoshi began, “I say this every time I come to see you, but I’m so sorry this happened. I’m so sorry I did this to you,” the athlete said quietly gently drumming his fingers on the bed.

“But uh, today was good, I guess,” he said, scratching his chin, “I hit lots of spikes today in practice,” he said, picking at the blanket. “I don’t even know if you can hear me, but it's awkward if I just sit here and do nothing,” Wakatoshi said sadly. He stared at the motionless redhead, “I guess you’re wondering why your friends haven’t been to see you; they’ve got the police involved. The police are withholding evidence till the court case gets ruled over. That’s happening today, by the way; after that, I can finally tell Suna and the rest of them that it's you in here. I hope they don’t hate me that much,” the athlete sighed. “If you can hear me and you remember this when you wake up, can you tell Suna to not hate me? Because it’s detrimental, we get along on our volleyball team.” He said gently, “I wanted to tell them all the second it happened. I really did, but I just couldn’t. My legal team said not to, I didn’t want to listen, but I had to,” he explained.

The athlete’s phone buzzed in his pocket; pulling the phone out gently, he inspected the message. His solicitor had won the case. Ushijima was ruled to be innocent. The whole event was ruled as a complete accident. Neither male was going to get the blame; Wakatoshi smiled widely and looked at Satori’s lifeless body, “I can tell your friends now; they can come to see you now!” he whispered excitedly. He was half expecting Satori to jump into motion and start singing and dancing as the news came out, and yet the dancer was inert. His heart rate remained the same, his monitor beeping away slowly; the nurse came in to check the redhead. “He’s come off his coma medicine today; we’re just waiting to see if he’ll wake up now. It’s just a waiting game,” she explained; Wakatoshi looked at the redhead for a reaction, “is he breathing by himself yet?” Wakatoshi asked; she shook her head.

“We want him to wake up sharpish because the longer the tube is in the throat, the more irritation it causes, causing his throat to swell up,” she said, inspecting the monitors. “He’s under sedation for his tracheal intubation. We don’t want to do a tracheostomy, but if he doesn’t wake up soon, we’ll have to,” she replied. Wakatoshi hummed, “is he responsive?” the athlete asked, “definitely, his brainwaves show signs of activity. He’s responding to things; we just need him to wake up,” she explained.

* * *

“So, where is he?” Suna demanded, “I told you, Rin, he’s in the hospital down the street; we’re heading there now,” Osamu said as he bucked into the car. “Just, prepare yourself; we don’t know what type of state he’s gonna be in. Prepare yourself for the worst, and hope for the best,” he said gently. Atsumu and Kita were in the back of the car. Suna was shaking uncontrollably, his teeth chattered loudly. “Did they tell us anything else?” Suna asked, “no, they just said. He’s in the hospital at this location; you should hurry,” Osamu replied, “apparently, there was a whole court case?” he added, “how?! I’m his POA; I should have been notified to get a lawyer or solicitor to defend him,”

Suna said, “it was ruled as both of them innocent; he was provided a lawyer to protect him anyway, and he’s fine, he’s safe.” The silver-haired twin explained. “Surely that’s illegal,” Kita said, “I don’t know, I don’t know the law, but the gist is. He’s alive,” Osamu replied, parking in a space at the hospital. The group hurried in, they passed Wakatoshi on the way out. They barely paid him any mind as they rushed to the ward. Suna was holding Osamu’s hand in his fiercely; Suna’s legs grew heavier as they got closer to Satori’s ward, the skater froze as they rounded the corner, a single patient was laid in the bed at the end of the ward.

Suna slowly let go of his boyfriend’s hand and hurried to Satori’s side; fat tears rolled down his face as he wailed loudly. His sobs echoing around the ward; the redhead was buried head to toe in bandages, a nurse was with the group. Osamu joined his boyfriend on the redhead’s bedside. Suna’s pained sobs went straight to Osamu’s heart, breaking something inside him; Osamu hugged his boyfriend tightly. Shirabu was watching from the nurse’s station; tears rolled down his cheeks as Rintaro’s agonising wails echoed around the floor; the brunette excused himself and rushed to the group, quickly joining in on the hug his composure melting away. For the first time in a long time, the brunette allowed himself to grieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My links:  
> Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/20uH4DuhBxBmUf5pk8jkq1?si=buFVNLKwT-67ZbRybJMenQ  
> YouTube playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCdC_apIF-uPprGeVHh6UVR5SkH2DzmJJ  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/6na8avK


	3. You are a useless child

Shirabu composed himself, “Shirabu, you knew?” Suna asked; the brunette nodded sadly, “I couldn’t tell you because I’m under oath.” He explained, wiping away his tears. Suna nodded pitifully, “why did it take nearly 2 weeks to find him?” Suna demanded angrily, “the legal battle took up a lot of the time,” Shirabu replied softly, “I want to find the bastard who did this to him; I’ll rock his shit when I find him. I will be pressing charges.” Suna demanded, “it’s all done; you can’t sue. It’s been ruled as a freak accident. If you go back to court and push for a guilty case, you will lose the battle. The evidence is black and white; it’s obvious.”

Shirabu summed up, “so, there’s nothing to be done for Satori?” Suna asked, “he’s alive. That’s the most important thing; he’s improving steadily,” Shirabu replied. “When he’s awake, can I take him home?” Suna asked, “no, he’ll be in here for the long haul.” Shirabu replied honestly, “he’ll have to learn how to walk again,” Shirabu said, “he had some major head trauma. We don’t know how badly that affected him. He may have to learn how to be an adult again,” Shirabu explained. Rintaro’s throat felt tight, he heaved another sob. “Will he be able to skate again?” Suna asked, “I couldn’t tell you.” He replied, “I don’t know the answer to that. I know you want me to have answers, but I don’t have answers.” Shirabu replied sadly.

“Can I sleep here? Tonight?” Suna asked; Kita was sobbing silently into Rin’s side. “I don’t know how many of you can sleep here. We might need the other beds, but I can bring in chairs.” Shirabu replied, looking around, “can I get into the bed with him?” Suna asked, “no, don’t. He’s very injured; we’re trying to fuse his bones back together. Don’t move his arms or anything, don’t jostle him either, keep him still.” Shirabu explained, “can I kiss his head?” Suna asked, sniffling. “I’d say no again; he’s got a fractured skull, he’s had surgery on his skull, so we don’t want it to be moved.” Shirabu replied, “what did you do to him exactly? I want the full rundown.” The brunette said, sniffling loudly; Shirabu nodded and brought out Satori’s file.

“he’s currently got external pins on all of his limbs. These pins are to hold the bones in place; he had part of his skull removed to alleviate pressure, that’s since been mended, but he also fractured his skull, he has insanely bad friction burns all over his body. He’ll need another skin transplant and another nerve transplant when he’s stronger. He’s had a lot of work done to fix him up. He’s got an incredibly long journey ahead of him to get better, but if he has support from his friends and family. I believe he could do it.” Suna nodded; Atsumu was inconsolable. He wailed loudly into his knees. “Atsumu, he’s alive, he’s here.” Suna said sadly, “he’s not; his body is here. But he’s not,” the blonde said. “I want Satori here, laughing. Cracking jokes, lighting up the room, is that selfish of me?” He asked gently. Suna shook his head, “it’s not because I want him here too.”

Ushijima arrived home; he was an absolute wreck. Planting a small smile on his face, he stepped in. “You’ve not smiled in a long time,” Semi said, “Is there news? Good news about Tendō?” He asked desperately, “I have some news,” Wakatoshi said, “you may want to sit down.” He began; Semi sat on the couch. “So, the legal case was ruled as a freak accident; neither of us is getting charged. I’m innocent. He’s innocent; we’re all innocent,” he said slowly. “That’s great,” Semi began, “so now the case is over, I can finally tell you the identity of the person I hit,” Wakatoshi said, looking at the floor. Semi stared at him expectantly, “I hit Tendō with my car,” he said sadly. Semi’s arms dropped from their position on his chest, “it’s why I was so upset because I know that you two are really good friends.”

Ushijima began, “you knew? All this time?!” Semi demanded, “I was told to keep quiet about it,” the athlete replied regretfully, “but the fact is that you knew! You knew and decided to save your own skin instead of telling us all!” Semi yelled at the top of his lungs; his voice was threatening to break as he cried. “It wasn’t my decision to make,” Wakatoshi tried to explain, “I can’t even stand to look at you right now. Is he in the hospital?” Semi demanded, “I can drive you if you want to go see him?” Wakatoshi offered. “Don’t, just don’t, you’ve done enough.” He said as tears furiously poured from his eyes. The musician got an Uber to the hospital; the rest of the household had witnessed the whole argument and were staring at each other awkwardly.

“Shirabu will be home soon,” Taichi said helpfully, “he said he didn’t want tacos for tonight,” the ginger male said to his friends, “so uh. Instead I made lasagne,” he explained, trying to ease the tension in the room. Goshiki stood flabbergasted; he had his practice kit at his feet. He had just gotten back from the gym; he was torn between screaming at Ushijima to vent his anger, frustration, and betrayal or just bawling his eyes out. His idol, the man he looked up to and aspired to be like, had ruthlessly mown down his love interest. “Did you do it on purpose!? Were you jealous of me?” Goshiki demanded, “were you jealous because I’m his fuck buddy? I know you have a crush on him!” Goshiki yelled. He was trembling with rage. Wakatoshi stared at him in shock, “What?” He questioned, “I had no idea that you were his fuck buddy,” Wakatoshi replied; the raven had large tears rolling down his cheeks as he yelled at his fellow athlete.

“Goshiki,” Hayato warned; Reon was trying to defuse the situation. “Okay, so lets all chill out. Ushijima didn’t purposefully hit Satori; it was an accident. It was proven that none of them was guilty, so neither was to blame. He had his reasons for not saying anything; you need to respect that. You can’t start blaming and gaslighting him; he feels bad enough already. You’re just rubbing salt into already sore wounds,” Reon said; Goshiki was sobbing loudly into Hayato. “Stop crying, Goshiki,” Hayato summarised. “He’s still alive; Semi will tell us how he is when he comes back,” Reon reassured the raven. “I’ve just come back from seeing him,” Wakatoshi replied. He explained the state Tendō was in, “so he’s in a coma?” Goshiki asked, “a medically induced coma,” Wakatoshi replied, the raven sniffled. “They’ve taken him off the sedative; it’s just a waiting game for when he wakes up,” Wakatoshi explained to the younger spiker. Goshiki nodded and dried his eyes, they were eating Taichi’s lasagne, Shirabu was poking his food with his fork, “not hungry?” Taichi asked his friend. “I just came from the hospital; Semi’s there now. He was in such a state,” he whispered barely loud enough for anyone to hear. His eyes were puffy, and he had a killer headache. He forced a few mouthfuls down before heading upstairs to rest.

* * *

“Semi, stop. I know you want to throw yourself over him, but wait; don’t move him; he’s got breaks everywhere.” Kita said, Suna had moved his chair to be as close to Tendō as humanly possible, the musician was beside himself. The redhead was barely recognisable. Only his eyes poked out from the folds of cotton. “Is his face badly damaged?” Semi asked, “no, it’s a compression bandage to promote healing in his skull.” Kita replied; Atsumu was an absolute ball of emotions; Osamu was controlling his emotions slightly better than his twin, quickly brushing away stray tears before the vast majority of the group noticed. Rintaro made no efforts to hide his genuine feelings; he sobbed into his folded arms loudly. Osamu was trying his best to soothe his lover, gently whispering to him and offering soothing touches to no avail. Externally Kita was the most composed, but internally he was breaking down. Satori was an essential person to all of their friendship group; Kita especially had a rather strong relationship with the redhead.

The two bonded immediately over their love for their grandparents; Kita’s grandmother was a significant person to him. When she passed away, Satori was one of the few people who really understood what it was like to lose someone important to you. With Satori’s help, Kita dealt with his grandmother’s death healthily; he had taken up horticulture and agriculture. Immersing himself in growing herbs, vegetables, fruits and flowers. A doctor came in to speak to the group, “so, I’m going to be completely honest with you. The likelihood of him recovering and making a 100% recovery is less than 5%.” He spoke plainly, “so, he’s stuck like this forever?” Rin asked, wiping his face furiously, “no, what I’m saying is that we have to take a matter of things into consideration,” he began, “we can start a course of drugs to try to help him wake up, but we have to think logistically. Let’s say these drugs work, and he wakes up; the next step would be starting rehabilitation. Does he have the temperament? The patience to sit in a bed for 6-12 months and do nothing? Will, he let us work with him to get better? If he’s not able to do so, what are our next options?” He paused, “we have to also consider finance. Can you financially afford to have him go through therapy for years to potentially try to walk again?” The doctor asked, looking at the group.

“If your insurance won’t cover it, or you don’t have the money to look after him. I would advise against the drugs to help him wake up,” he explained; Suna stared at him wide-eyed, “so you’re telling me to just let my friend die? Stuck in a coma, you put him in? Destined to be a fucking vegetable forever?!” He yelled; Osamu calmed his boyfriend down. “I’m saying there’s a lot to consider; he needs his parents to make this decision.” He said, writing on his notes, “his family is dead. I’m his next of kin.” Suna replied. Atsumu was white as a sheet. “So, what are our options?” Kita asked, “we can not administer the drugs and let him wake up naturally, but that’s just a waiting game; the longer he’s in a coma, the harder it will be to wake him up.” He said, “is there anything that could go wrong if we were to wake him up now?” Kita asked, “no, due to his head trauma, he may have amnesia, but the extent of the damage can’t be assessed until he wakes up.”

The doctor replied, “If we find the money to give him the drugs, what’s the chance he won’t wake up.” Semi asked, “very minimal; when they’ve been placed in a medically induced coma, it’s easier to bring them around, but he was already one foot into a coma when we got to him. So I’m unsure how this will affect it,” he explained, “so to summarise, does Satori have the temperament, patience, and willingness to sit in a bed for several months, go through several painful surgeries to transplant nerves, skin, and remove pins from his joints to possibly be able to walk again?” He asked, looking at the group. “How active as he before?” The doctor asked Suna, “he was a ballet dancer. Performing at a professional level,” he replied quietly. “It’s incredibly unlikely he’ll ever return to dance again.” He said, “will he be able to walk?” Semi asked, “again, I can’t know that until he wakes up and we’re able to assess the damage,” he said gently.

Suna got in touch with the insurance company; he sat through many a boring and trialling automated service before finally getting through to a friendly person. The skater explained the situation and waited for the verdict. “We won’t cover this,” the woman replied. Suna froze, “what do you mean?” Rin asked, “we can’t cover it. We won’t. He’s gone beyond the amount we would cover,” she explained, “I’m really sorry, but we can’t cover the expenses.” She said, “is there anything that they can cover?” Suna asked desperately, “we can pay the amount he’s covered for,” she replied. “And how much is that?” Suna asked, “25,250$,” she replied. Suna was in shock, “that’s really not much,” he blurted out. “Excuse me?” She questioned, “sorry, ignore me. Yes, that would be very much appreciated,” he replied quickly. He went through the process staring at the floor; he promptly hung up when the deed was done.

“How much will they pay?” Osamu asked, “10k,” he replied quietly. “What’s the remaining total?” The silver twin asked, “500k,” Rintaro whispered, “how much?” Osamu asked. “500k.” He replied louder. Osamu was silent, “where are we going to get the money from?” He asked. “I don’t know, I’m only a uni student, my job only covers enough for rent and food for the week. I can’t pick up extra hours at my job because I won’t be able to juggle practice, work, and education.” Suna rushed out, “we’ll all put money towards it; we’ll think of something,” Osamu said. “We’re not even done paying it off. He still needs more surgeries and more rehab; this 500k is only for the initial surgery and bed space. He’s going to be here for so much longer,” Suna pointed out. The group was silent, “can we not contact the person who hit him and ask for help?” Suna asked. “Where would we even start?” Osamu asked Semi fidgeted uncomfortably, “do you know who it was?” Suna asked, putting the musician on the spot.

* * *

Breakfast went awfully in Wakatoshi’s household. It was intensely awkward; Semi refused to look at Wakatoshi. Goshiki hadn’t stopped crying, and Reon just looked done with the whole situation. Shirabu looked highly close to tears at every given opportunity, “I didn’t do it on purpose.” Wakatoshi reiterated. “I know,” Shirabu said sadly, “It hurts; right now, it hurts to be around you. I know why you did it, but I can’t deal with everything right now.” Semi replied, stabbing his eggs. Wakatoshi sighed quietly; Taichi looked at Shirabu for help. The brunette shrugged and headed upstairs to rest after his shift, “do they know it was me that hit him?” Ushijima asked Semi; the musician glared at the athlete. “No, I didn’t tell them anything.” The musician replied, “Shirabu didn’t either,” the added. The group headed into campus. Hayato was trying to cheer up Goshiki; the raven dropped back to talk to Semi, “will you go and see him again?” the raven asked; Semi nodded.

Wakatoshi slid into his usual seat in the lecture hall with Sakusa, the raven smiled at his friend. “Hey, you’ve been a little off recently, are you okay?” the raven noted. Wakatoshi sighed, “there’s just a lot going on right now, but I’m okay.” He replied, looking at his friend, “really? Atsumu’s been off as well; he rang me crying last night.” Kiyoomi said sadly, “he was in such a state,” he replied, looking at his notes. He looked around before leaning in to whisper, “did you know? Satori was hit by a car? He’s in a critical state in the hospital. He’s in a coma.” The raven whispered, “You know I’m not one to gossip, but this interests me because apparently, it was someone from campus that hit him.” Sakusa commented, staring at Wakatoshi critically. Ushijima hummed, “Oh God, that’s awful. I pass on my well wishes to Satori, the Miya twins, Kita, and Suna. I know they were close to him; they must really be going through it,” Wakatoshi replied sadly.

The raven nodded, “yeah, I feel bad for Satori. Atsumu said its unlikely he’ll ever dance again,” Sakusa added; the two were making notes together. “Are you gonna be in the library at lunch to work on the project?” Sakusa asked, “maybe after lunch.” The athlete replied, taking down some important notes. “Are you getting lunch with your friends again?” Sakusa asked, “probably. Do you want to leave early to get food again?” The athlete asked; Sakusa nodded. The two sat through the lecture and looked at the time; Sakusa had neatly packed away his things. He nudged Ushijima with his elbow. The other athlete packed his bag away, and the two snuck out. “You know we don’t have to sneak out; it's not high school anymore,” Ushijima said; the raven laughed and elbowed his friend. “I know, but I feel bad about leaving before they say the lecture has ended. They’re so passionate, and it's like we don’t care,” Sakusa said. “But do we really care, though?” Ushijima teased, Sakusa laughed loudly, snorting as he laughed.

The two arrived in the canteen, Sakusa perused the selection of premade sandwiches. Ushijima looked at the selection of hot food, “anything take your fancy?” the raven asked, looking at some sushi. “No, might just get some food somewhere else and come back here,” Ushijima said as he looked at the sandwiches. Sakusa bought some pickled plums and sushi. Wakatoshi wrinkled his nose at the sandwiches, opting instead to get a fresh apple. The two sat on the couches in the cafeteria's corner; the rest of their volleyball circle slowly trickled into the cafeteria, seating themselves on the comfortable couches and surrounding chairs. Osamu was sat on the couch with his twin; the two looked rough. “Any improvement?” Suga asked gently; Atsumu shook his head. “Is Suna there now?” Suga asked again. Osamu nodded with a small sigh, “I tried to get him to leave, but he wasn’t having it,” Osamu explained. Oikawa looked at Ushijima critically; his arms were folded over his chest as he sat with Iwaizumi.

“Did Rin say if he’d be in?” Suga asked; Osamu shook his head sadly. Kita arrived; he smiled at the group and sat down. “How is Suna?” Oikawa asked, “he’s in a bad way,” Kita confessed. “He said he would come into lectures this afternoon and practice. I promised to watch Satori when he’s at the practice game tonight. I drove him here; he just stopped by the bathroom.” Kita replied, “He listened to Kita but not Osamu?” Oikawa questioned, “We all fear and respect Kita,” Osamu reminded Oikawa.

“This much is true,” the brunette said, smiling at Kita. Oikawa drummed his fingers on the coffee table, “so….” He trailed off, Atsumu looked at him tiredly. “Please don’t be insensitive right now; I don’t have the patience for it,” Atsumu drawled out, “I wasn’t planning on it; I was going to ask if there’s been any improvement?” Oikawa asked, “no improvement,” the blonde twin replied. The brunette looked genuinely saddened, “I’m really sorry to hear that, really. I am.” He replied, looking at the two twins. “He really didn’t deserve that,” he reiterated, “I know that Satori and I haven’t seen eye to eye recently. But he’s a great friend to me,” Oikawa said gently. The brunette and the redhead had recently fallen out after the events of the party. “Are you just saying this to us to make us think you didn’t hit him with your car?” Atsumu asked irately, “nononono! No, oh my God, I’m saying this because I mean it, and I meant to apologise to him earlier. But I let my own pride come on the way of apologising and fixing our stupid argument.” He replied; Wakatoshi watched as the group interacted; Kita added his 5th sugar packet into his coffee.

“Steady on Kita, do you want to be able to write later?” Kuroo teased, “I need to be able to stay awake for later; I didn’t sleep well at the hospital. The nurses did hourly rounds, and they obviously had to check that Satori was breathing etc. Still, they always woke me up by accident.” Kita explained, “a few jitters will be the least of my worries if I don’t update Rin every hour,” Kita replied, Suna finally arrived. He shuffled into his boyfriend's embrace, resting his head on Osamu’s shoulder. The brunette’s eyes were sporting puffy, bright red bags under his eyes. His nose was in a similar state, “how are you doing, Rin?” Suga asked gently, “awfully,” his croaky voice choked out, “I’ve hurt my throat from crying so much; they said I might have given myself tonsillitis or something.” He replied; Semi was sat on the group's outskirts, away from his usual collection of friends. Goshiki was doing a similar behaviour; Kogane talked to Goshiki excitedly and tried to cheer him up. “Why isn’t Semi or Goshiki with Ushijima?” Suna asked, “they had a disagreement.” Reon lied, “about what?” Suna asked quickly, studying his face for any indication of a lie. “Volleyball,” he replied as he ate his salad. The skater hummed, his phone chimed loudly, he looked at his phone.

He had a message request on his social media from an unknown account; he stared at the screen in silence. The account had sent him a short video of Ushijima getting out of the car and hurrying over to Tendō in the road; Suna stared at it in shock. Rintaro stood slowly; he looked at Ushijima. The athlete laughed with Sakusa and Reon; the brunette walked calmly to Wakatoshi, his fists balled at his side. “Hey Suna,” Reon said calmly; the brunette straightened to his full height; he quickly shot a fist out and jabbed Ushijima straight in the nose with enough force to stagger him. Osamu rushed over to contain Suna. “You did this!”

The brunette screamed, “you’re the one that put him there!” Atsumu was trying to hold the brunette back with Osamu, “you’re the reason he won’t wake up!” Kita was pushing Suna back, “Rin, breathe. Tell us what's going on,” he said calmly; Kita looked at the phone that was clenched in Rin’s other hand, Sakusa was cringing away from the blood. Suga tried to help stop the bleeding; Kita’s face fell, losing his grip on Suna for a second. The brunette took a step forwards; Osamu and Atsumu were trying their best to hold him back. Semi and Goshiki came over, “why did you punch him?” The musician demanded, “he did it; he hit him,” Rin replied quickly. “He hit who? Satori? How do you know?” The musician pressed, Kita showed him the phone. Semi was as white as a sheet, “who sent this?” Semi asked, “it’s an anonymous account,” Kita replied, looking at the phone again.

Kita managed to make Suna sit down; Goshiki was torn between helping Wakatoshi and helping Suna calm down. The brunette skater seemingly had a second wave of rage as he abruptly stood; Kita threw himself around Suna’s middle holding him back. The brunette launched into a passionate screaming match at Ushijima. The athlete looked stunned, “he had a giant Fucking crush on you, and you took advantage of it! You used his admiration to get him into bed; you may think nothing of this! But he’s my best friend! My brother! You’re a selfish man Ushijima, you just want him all to yourself!” Suna yelled; at this point, the entire caféte was watching. “He lay in that hospital all alone for several days because you were more concerned with saving your own skin!” He hollered loudly, Suga covered his mouth desperately. “Suna, what you’re saying right now is slander. Your words will have a powerful impact on someone’s career. So it’s best if you shut up,”

Suga explained, “it’s not slander because it’s true!” He yelled as he ripped his face free from Suga’s palm. Kita hugged Suna tightly, rubbing his hair, trying to soothe him. Oikawa held Suna’s phone tightly; he showed Suga. He immediately fell silent, “who sent this?” Suga asked. “It’s an anonymous account; it could have been made to purposefully incite violence within the group and cause drama. Whoever did this is a hateful person,” Kita explained; Osamu took over from Kita and was soothing his boyfriend. “Wakatoshi, he doesn’t mean what he’s saying right now,” Osamu said to the other athlete. “He’s just going through a lot,” the silver twin explained, “I mean it, I mean every word.” Suna growled, “no, you don’t now shut up,” Osamu said quickly; the whole group had been thrown into disarray.

Suna’s punch stung. His nose throbbed; it luckily wasn’t broken. At least the bleeding had stopped, but Wakatoshi’s fear had come true, his friendship group now hated him, and it had spiralled into a huge mess. Atsumu and Oikawa spearheaded the anger of the other members, flinging insults and side glances to Wakatoshi. Many members tried to remain neutral, trying to diffuse the tension to no avail since learning it was Wakatoshi that unfortunately hit Tendō; Atsumu and Oikawa decided to mentally regress 10 years and opted to send their sets to literally anyone other than Ushijima when they were on the court. Oikawa managed to pull off a rather messy set to Yaku, and the libero was hit in the face with the ball. Ukai almost pulled his hair out, this practice game was immense for them, and his players were purposefully throwing the game. He stopped immediately and demanded to know what was going on.

The group was silent Ukai immediately sent Atsumu and Oikawa to the bench, sending in Kageyama instead to make the point difference. Wakatoshi and Tobio worked like a well-oiled machine, making up the points. Ukai refused to look at Atsumu and Oikawa for the rest of the match; the two teams matched. Ukai called the group together, “I do not care what happened off-court; on the court, you are a team. It doesn’t matter if you’re a recreational volleyball player here for a practice match or a professional candidate. You are a team together; I don’t care if you hate a person with a passion. On the court, you have to get along; every single position is affected by every single player. Before you step over that line onto my court, you leave your emotions out of this; you write down your excuses in a box if you have to and leave it outside the court. So help me, God if you intentionally throw the game again, I will talk about getting your scholarships revoked. Do I make myself crystal clear?” He growled out; the group nodded and left to the changing room.

“Does anyone know where Rin is?” Ukai asked, bringing his clipboard into the changing room. “Yeah,” Atsumu replied, “where is he?” Ukai demanded. “Can I speak to you privately about that?” The blonde asked. Ukai squinted. The coach nodded and headed out; Atsumu sighed and changed quickly heading out to talk to Ukai, “where is Rintaro?” Ukai asked, “so, I don’t know if you’re aware. But have you heard any of the recent stories in the news?” Atsumu asked. “I don’t see what this has to do with anything,” the coach began. “Just, please, what have you heard about local news?” The blonde asked, “I heard that someone was hit by a car,” Ukai replied, “yes, okay. That’s what I’m referring to, so the person who was hit was our housemate; he’s in critical condition in hospital. He’s not really showing any signs of improvement. Suna is his power of attorney, or like next of kin. They’re so close they’re like best friends,”

Atsumu explained, “so he has to deal with Satori in hospital.” Atsumu said with a sigh. “Is your friend okay? Like will he get better?” Ukai asked, “we don’t know,” the setter confessed. “But what was that shit about with Ushijima?” The coach asked, “Wakatoshi was the one who hit him,” the blonde replied, staring at Ukai thoughtfully, “I’m sure he feels bad enough about it. He doesn’t need you and Oikawa rubbing salt into his wounds,” Ukai reminded him, “he knew for a whole two weeks and didn’t tell us! That’s what I’m pissed off about! We’re his family! We should have been told immediately, not after his legal battle was done and he got off Scot free!” Atsumu yelled Ukai sighed. “Atsumu, use your head. What would you have done in his shoes? Would you have told them, or would you have gotten your legal shit sorted?” Ukai asked.

* * *

“I punched Ushijima today,” Rin said he was spinning a dime on the redhead’s table. “It felt good, but now my hand hurts like shit,” he mumbled. “It’s a small price to pay for avenging you,” Suna summarised, “do you know he had the nerve to carry on as normal after he hit you? How fucking dare he. It was like you didn’t even exist, like water under the bridge for him. It was like he didn’t care,” the skater rushed out angrily. He paused and looked at Satori, “sorry…” he said with a sigh, “I don’t know why I’m behaving like this; I guess I’m just stressed. Your tenants paid their rent today, so the money from that will hopefully go towards this. That should make a small dent in the amount I still have to pay.” Suna said with a small sigh; he stared at his friend quietly. “I missed the practice game today. I was supposed to be in on the starting line up. But I punched Ushijima and skated here. Kita’s probably mad at me… you’re probably mad at me too. If you were awake, you’d yell at me for missing the match,” he mumbled with a slight smile on his face.

“Rintaro Suna! This is the best time of your life! You should be at practice! You should make these years count! What are you doing?” Suna mocked what Satori would say, the brunette smiled softly to himself. “I wish you’d wake up soon,” he whispered, “I want you to wake up; I need you to wake up. Because I miss you, and I need you,” Suna said, looking at the redhead, “I love you,” Suna trembled out. “You’re my best friend.” He choked out as tears spilt down his cheeks, “I need you back, I need you here so bad,” Suna sobbed. Shirabu gently rested a hand on Suna’s shoulder. The skater leaned into the contact, “your boyfriend is on his way; he’s very worried about you.” Shirabu said gently, “oh shit, Samu.” He replied, picking up his phone; he called the grey-haired twin. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry for what I did. I was just so angry,” he rushed out.

“Rin, I know. Are you safe?” Osamu asked, “yes, I’m with Satori; he’s not improved yet.” Suna replied, “okay, it’s good that you’re safe. I’m on the way; we can go get ice cream and watch a movie at home.” Osamu suggested, “but Satori,” Suna whined. “He’s fine; he’s got super doctor Shirabu there. He promised to do hourly updates, remember? I know you want to be there for when he wakes up, but I don’t think it’ll be right this moment. Plus, you need to shower, you’re beginning to smell, and your hair is greasy.” Osamu deadpanned, “thanks babe, for the emotional support.” Suna said dryly, “no problem, I’m outside, so come meet me,” Osamu said gently, the brunette said goodbye to Tendō and Shirabu. Reluctantly he gathered his bag and skateboard, casting one last glance at his friend he left.

The brunette was rubbing his hair dry after his shower, “better?” Osamu asked. The brunette hummed happily and pushed his head into his boyfriend’s neck. “I made you a hot choccy,” Osamu said as he peppered Suna’s face in gentle kisses. The brunette made grabby hands for the hot beverage; Osamu handed it to him gently and continued to dry his hair and give him a scalp massage with the towel, “there’s marshmallows on it too,” Osamu pointed out, the brunette skater took a small sip, giving himself a cream moustache. Suna let out a satisfied groan, “you’re an absolute wonder with your fingers,” Suna groaned out; the grey twin discarded the towel and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. Gently dragging his hands through the scalp, teasing out any snags and knots in the hair.

“Do you need anything?” Osamu asked, “I need you,” Suna replied sadly. “What do you need me to do?” He asked. “Cuddle me,” Rin pouted, looking up at his boyfriend. Osamu gently wiped the cream from his boyfriend’s top lip. “Do you want to cuddle and watch Harry Potter again?” Samu asked; the brunette’s comfort film was Harry Potter. Satori had introduced Suna to the franchise in their first year. The brunette was immediately hooked, and the two would often binge it together when they had a bad day. “Yeah, can we watch the first one?” The brunette asked, gently sipping his hot chocolate. Osamu turned the Tv on and selected the first movie. They watched quietly, cuddled together under some blankets. Osamu’s hand was rested on Suna’s ass, gently squeezing and patting his behind his other arm was looped around his boyfriend’s shoulders, holding him close to his chest.

The brunette’s eyes were beginning to feel heavy, the fatigue of his hectic week catching up with him. Samu was gently snaked an arm up to his boyfriend’s shirt, brushing past a sensitive bud, making the brunette shudder. “Sorry,” Osamu whispered gently into his lover’s ear, the skater hummed. Osamu pushed the shirt up, exposing his boyfriend’s chest to the air, Suna hissed. “What if Kita and Atsumu come back?” The brunette asked, “they’re not supposed to come back for a while,” he replied, gently thumbing Suna’s sensitive buds. Green eyes met grey; Osamu kissed his boyfriend deeply, his free hand gently tweaking Suna’s chest.

The grey male moaned into the kiss, feeling the small buds stiffen up; Osamu pressed his knee between Suna’s legs grinding it gently into his groin; the brunette groaned quietly, “are you gonna be a good boy?” The grey male whispered gently. Suna shivered hard, smiling at his boyfriend. “Only if you be a good boy too,” he replied huskily. Suna pulled Osamu closer by his sweatpant drawstrings, the grey twin gently wrapped his fingers around Suna’s sensitive pink buds. The skater hummed and arched his back into the touch, moaning quietly; Osamu leant down and took one of the buds into his mouth. He rolled his teeth on the bud, causing Suna to moan louder, his own arousal becoming apparent. He arched his back up into the touch. Suna’s phone rang loudly; the brunette looked at the phone; it was Shirabu.

He picked up immediately, “So, we flushed Satori’s IV’s redid his lines etc., gave him a nice bath. But as we gave him new lines, I guess the veins were shit because we had to probe a lot to find one. When we found a vein, we nicked him, and he’s not stopped bleeding. His BP has dropped, and his blood sugar has as well; he’s also developed some granulation tissue that we need to cut off. But we’ll only do so after another skin transplant; his back is completely shredded up. So we need to transplant skin from the rest of his body onto it. Still, it's hard to find good skin when he’s as shredded up as he is,” The brunette explained, “your payment also didn’t go through, so we need to sort that out for you, so if you could come in again to go through some payment plans. That would be great,” Shirabu explained kindly; Suna sighed, “sure, I’ll come to see him again before dinnertime. I’ll drag Osamu with me, and we’ll try to sort out the finance.” The brunette replied. He thanked Shirabu and hung up, looking at Osamu.

“In terms of money, I have no money,” Suna replied, “so, how will you pay the bills for Satori?” Osamu asked, “I’m using pieces of my student loan to pay for it, and my wages go towards it. Still, it’ll be years before I’m able to pay off the loan,” the brunette explained Osamu looked at Suna. The silver-haired male stroked Suna’s hair as they lay in bed together; Osamu was thinking quietly. “Aran is moving in to help out with rent and stuff.” Osamu pointed out, “his money will go towards the hospital bills,” Suna replied, “Atsumu and Kita are gonna be so happy about him moving in,” Osamu mused, “Atsumu has been best friends with him since junior high. They’re best friends, apparently.” Suna mused. “Yeah, they’re pretty close,” Osamu said, tousling Suna’s hair. “I’ve only been in the friendship group since high school. What the fuck. Why did I not know that Atsumu and Aran were besties?” Suna asked, “Babe, you’re extremely perceptive, but only when you want to be.” Osamu replied.

Suna sighed loudly. Atsumu burst in, “GUYS!” He exclaimed loudly, “Kita sent me the lists of rumours.” He said, jumping onto the bed. Kita joined the loud twin, “since your throwdown in the cafeteria, the whole university is suddenly invested in your life. They even lay down a vigil outside the dance hall for Satori.” Kita said, showing the group, “vigil?! But he’s not dead!” Suna yelled. The brunette calmed himself down and threw some proper clothes on. “Are you guys ready? We need to go to see Satori again; he’s gone downhill again. We need to have a serious talk about our options with the doctors.” He said quietly. It was as though all fun and happiness had been sucked out of the room, and it was immediately replaced with sadness and fear.

The group arrived at the hospital; fear gripped Suna’s throat much like the first time he arrived at the hospital. The brunette had his fingers crossed, hoping, wishing by some miracle the redhead had improved. The group were taken into a side room, the surgeon sat them down with Shirabu. “So, unfortunately, Satori has gone downhill since we called you last. Due to the nature of his wounds and how deep they were. We are concerned about the infection risk; all of his back is completely open flesh. There’s barely any skin left on his back; this open flesh attracts infection; we think because it’s such a large surface area, we weren’t able to remove all the foreign bodies. For example, dirt, grit, glass its all in his body, and it’s caused a large infection in the flesh in his back. He’s been put into another course of intense antibiotics, but what you find is when you put patients onto harsh antibiotics, they develop yeast infections. He’s on some incredibly harsh antibiotics for his infections, but we’re worried the infection will reach his CNS. It’s unlikely as his white count has gone down since the antibiotics, but we just want to forewarn you. There is a chance it may infect his CNS.” The surgeon explained, “I thought he was getting better?” Suna asked, “we were happier with his progress yesterday, he was passing lots of urine, and he was stable. His brain activity was increasing, and he looked better. But now he doesn’t look so good, he had a bath today, and Shirabu picked up on the infection in his back.” He explained.

“What are our options?” Suna asked, “our main worry is that the longer he’s under, the harder it will be to help him out. His windpipe is swelling up already due to irritation with the breathing tube. We want him to be awake; there’s no reason why he wouldn’t be awake. So we have some options. Option one, start him on an intense cocktail of drugs, vitamins and probiotics to help him wake up. Which is going to be very costly, or option two put him back under with some strong antibiotics and hope he fights it off.” The doctor said, “inducing him again will be cheaper and gives you time to save up enough money to possibly pay for the rest of his surgeries. If we chose option one and he woke up, we’d do the surgeries as soon as he was strong enough to go through with it.” He explained; Suna hummed. “Let's say that money wasn’t an issue,” Suna began.

“What would option two look like?” He asked; the surgeon hummed. “Let's say in the best-case scenario. He wakes up with no short term amnesia, no head trauma, and he is entirely complacent with what we do. He works with us and lets us do these surgeries and rehab. We would first take into account his condition, we’d try to do the significant surgeries whilst he’s fairly bedridden so that he’s not having to continually stop rehab because of a surgery we’ve done.” He paused, “we’d start by finish covering his back with skin. After that, we’d remove the external pins, and he’d start physical therapy again to learn how to use his arms and legs again; I estimate that he’d regain 90% use in the limbs if he works with us.”

The doctor explained. “What is his personality like normally?” the surgeon asked, “he’s pretty mellow; he likes to joke around. He’s loud, cheerful, but also quite cynical.” Suna said, tapping his fingers on the desk. “He doesn’t do well inside; he likes to be outside,” Suna said quietly. The surgeon hummed and wrote some things down, “you mentioned amnesia?” Suna asked, “With most head trauma, you see an increase in short term memory loss or something similar. We won’t know how severe his case is until he wakes up.” The doctor explained, “so, with my finances. What are my options?” Suna asked.

“It's hard for me to advise you on what to do. Because I want what's best for my patient but also what's best for your financial status,” He said, “if he woke up right now, what would we do?” Suna asked, “see how he would fare; we’d try to work out a payment plan that would work for you.” He replied, “he was a dancer before, with the surgery. Will he be able to dance again?” Suna asked. The surgeon shook his head, “no, but there are surgeries that will enable him to dance. The surgeries I performed were just to keep his limbs intact.” He replied, “what are the odds of him returning to dance without the surgeries?” the skater asked, scratching his chin. “What level was he dancing at before the accident?” he asked, looking through the paperwork, “professionally. He had regional competitions every weekend. He was outstanding, doing all types of dance, en pointe, contemporary, modern, ballet, tap, all of them.” The brunette gushed. The doctor hummed, “I’d say a less than 5% chance without the surgeries.” He said plainly.

Suna felt numb as the words and jargon washed over him; he was saddled with such responsibility and no idea what to do. Neither option felt like the correct option; he felt as though he was putting down an animal. If he made the wrong choice, Satori could be disabled for the rest of his life. Both options sounded like the wrong option; putting him back under sounded wrong, but waking him up also sounded wrong. “If I put him under, will he ever wake up from it?” he asked. The surgeon nodded, “yes, but the longer he is in this state., The harder it would be to wake him up,” he reminded Suna. The skater looked at Osamu; Atsumu and Kita were quiet.

“I don’t know what to do,” Suna stressed, “can we leave him as he is now?” Osamu asked. “No more antibiotics, no more putting him under or taking him out? Can we just let him be?” Osamu suggested. “Do you want him to die?” Rin asked; the grey male shook his head furiously, “no, but just until we can decide what to do. Could we do that?” Osamu asked, “I mean, we could. But he’ll get considerably worse; we may lose him to infection.” The doctor said gently. Osamu’s knee bounced anxiously, “I’ll put him under, but I can’t pay for antibiotics. If he goes, would it be like sleeping?” Suna asked. The doctor nodded. “I’m going to get gas,” Osamu said suddenly, standing up and hurrying out the room. The brunette was in floods of tears as he went through the paperwork. “I really don’t want to,” Suna trembled out. “It’s not permanent; he can get better.”

* * *

Wakatoshi lay in his bed; he was rubbing his temples. Today had been a complete headache, an absolute disaster. Semi couldn’t look at Ushijima without tearing up; Goshiki was in floods of tears, Ushijima’s nose still throbbed. Shirabu was angry at Wakatoshi as well, but only for keeping such a large secret hidden. He was more pissed off at the fact Wakatoshi had been dishonest about the whole lie. Reon and Hayato remained neutral on the matter; it was an accident, and they hardly knew Satori. Yes, the accident was traumatic and distressing. Still, the two busied themselves in their work, trying to use the work to keep their minds off the drama and rumours that were transpiring. Taichi used jokes and comedy to try to cope with the events at hand, only sometimes offering relevant advice to Ushijima.

“Are you just making fun of his pain?” Shirabu asked tiredly, “only marginally,” Taichi replied; the two were stood in the hall outside. “Well, maybe don’t make fun of him? It’s already eating him up inside,” Shirabu grumbled out. “I’m not taking the piss out of him, so to speak. I’m more taking the piss out of the situation.” Taichi explained, Wakatoshi could tell the brunette had his arms crossed over his chest as he spoke. “Just don’t, like just don’t,” Shirabu warned. “Have you heard the latest rumour?” Taichi asked excitedly, “no, what is it this time?” Shirabu asked, “the rumour goes that Wakatoshi did it out of spite because Satori didn’t return his romantic advances.” Taichi replied, a smirk tugging at his lips. “That’s bullshit; everyone knew that Satori was in love with Wakatoshi.” Shirabu sighed. “Not Ushijima, apparently,” Taichi said playfully. “Did you just say Satori was in love with me?” Wakatoshi asked suddenly as he opened the door spooking the two males out of their skin and causing them to flail around. “Jesus Christ alive, Wakatoshi!” Shirabu yelled. “Sorry, but I need to know. Did you say he was in love with me?” He demanded, “yeah….” Shirabu trailed off, “why didn’t he tell me?” Wakatoshi asked. “Why didn’t you tell him?” Taichi countered.

Seeing his boyfriend struggle hurt Osamu deeply in his core. The grey-haired twin decided to do something idiotic; he was stood outside Wakatoshi’s house. He was reluctant to get closer, the skater sighed loudly, “fuck it,” he whispered. He marched up the drive and rang the doorbell. Hayato answered the door, ice cream in his hand. He was dressed casually, “yeah?” He asked, “can I speak to Ushijima?” He asked, “I’m not gonna hit him or something. I literally just want to talk.” He rushed out, seeing Hayato’s eyes narrow. “It’s awful late at night. Are you sure you should do it now?” Hayato asked, “if I don’t do it now, I’ll forget or pussy out,” Osamu replied; Hayato shrugged and opened the door for Osamu to step in. “Wakatoshi!” He hollered up the stairs, the athlete came downstairs. He froze when seeing Osamu, “I’m not here to start beef; I just want to talk.” He explained; Ushijima continued down the stairs.

“Is there somewhere private we can talk?” Osamu asked, biting at his cuticles. The athlete pointed him to the back garden. The two sat on the plastic garden chairs to talk, “I’m going to be blunt; because I can’t think of any way to put it nicely. But basically, we’re now in debt, like a huge amount of debt and can’t pay Satori’s hospital bills. His condition got worse, and Suna can’t pay for the antibiotics or the bed space for much longer. They want to wake him up, but we don’t have the funds to pay for his rehab or remaining surgeries,” Osamu explained, “I don’t know why I’m doing this. I know it’s incredibly rude of me to be here doing this. But since you’re the person who put him there, some of this responsibility should technically fall on you? No?” Osamu pointed out, Wakatoshi thought quietly. “His current total is 500k, but no doubt there’s going to be more. They want to push some more drugs; his body is failing because he’s asleep. But we can’t afford to push the drugs.” Osamu explained. “If he doesn’t wake up soon, he’s going to die. He’s been in a coma for two weeks, and he’s not getting any better. He’s only getting worse.”

The skater stressed, “I know I’m asking a lot of you, Wakatoshi, but I’m out of options. Satori has no one. The only people he has are us,” Osamu said. “Just think about it,” he said, standing up. “I have to get back; I told Suna I was getting gas. But we’re all at the hospital. Hoping it won’t be his last night.” Osamu said, playing with his keys, “on one condition.” Wakatoshi said, standing up, Osamu stared at him. “On the condition you allow me to see him whenever I want, I tried to revisit him. The nurse told me Suna had barred me from seeing him.” Wakatoshi replied. “The condition is you being allowed to see him whenever you want for however long you want?” Osamu asked, “I also want to have two days where I can visit him by myself. No interruptions,” Wakatoshi replied. Osamu drew in a breath; “I’ll see what I can do. If you hurry, we can stop them from putting Satori back into his coma.” He said hurriedly as the two hurried to Osamu’s car.

“Stop!” Osamu yelled; the doctor froze, syringe in hand. “I found a way to pay for him to wake him up. To pay for all his therapy; to pay for everything.” He rushed out; Suna was looking at him bleary-eyed. “How?” He whispered Osamu produced Ushijima. The brunette’s fists balled tightly by his side, “I said since he hit our red; technically, it’s part of his responsibility to pay for it.” Osamu said breathlessly, “he only has two terms and conditions,” the grey twin puffed out. “He just wants to be able to see Satori and have two days alone with him whenever he wants,” Osamu explained; Kita was holding Suna’s shoulders tightly. Suna was glaring at Ushijima, “please. This may be our only chance,” Osamu said desperately. The brunette nodded, “fine, let him pay for it. All his future surgeries, everything.” Suna replied, furiously rubbing his eyes. Osamu sighed in relief and hugged the brunette. “I was preparing to say goodbye to him; I thought he was going to die.” Suna sobbed into his boyfriend, “I know, but I found a way. I found a way to get our red back.” Osamu whispered.

Several more weeks passed, Suna was playing Uno with Osamu on Satori’s bed. They had put some Uno cards in Satori’s lap. The two males were eating Satori’s favourite ice cream. “Do you think he’ll wake up today?” Suna asked excitedly. Osamu looked at the redhead, “no, and he needs a shave again,” Osamu pointed out the stubble on the redhead’s face. “The nurses said we can give him a shave; we just have to ask for the supplies,” Suna replied; Osamu went to the nurse’s station and returned with the kit; she helped them with the tubes. Suna gently applied the cream to Satori’s face, taking care not to jostle the tube. “He’s lucky he can barely grow a beard, or this would be so much worse,” Suna teased; he slowly dragged the razor across the stubble. “Is that seriously three week’s growth?” Osamu asked. “Yeah, maybe he’s got low testosterone or something,” Suna mused. The grey male laughed, “shall we give him a hot towel as well, make it like a proper barbershop experience?” Osamu suggested kindly, “I’m sure he’d love it,” Rin replied, smiling fondly at the dancer. The redhead had lost an extreme amount of muscle and fat; he was a shadow of his former self. “I’m glad his external pins are out; those were eyesores,” Suna said as he did the redhead’s chin; Osamu hummed, agreeing wordlessly.

The two finished shaving their friend, Osamu returned the supplies. Suna sat back in his seat; the redhead’s limbs were rested on pillows. “Hey, now those ugly pins are out; you can finally wake up. I wouldn’t want to look at those things either. I had to make Osamu cover them with a blanket.” Suna said fondly, “oh, also it’s a small world. Because guess who your physiotherapist is? Ennoshita, crazy, huh?” He asked the redhead. “Yesterday, I saw you twitching; the doctors said its good. It's like your nerves waking up.” He replied. Osamu returned. The grey male sat in his chair, “do you wanna play smash?” Osamu asked; Suna shook his head. “You can play with Satori; I think he’s gonna wake up soon,” Suna said, staring at his friend for any sign of movement. The redhead lay inert in the bed; the two males turned their attention to the movie, critiquing it and laughing about it. “Wakatoshi wants to see him tomorrow.” Osamu said to the brunette, “that’s fine,” Suna replied. “I thought you’d be more feral about it.” The grey male teased, “Nah, I’m chill with him now. Its only Atsumu that still has the stick up his ass.” Suna replied.

Osamu sighed; Atsumu was one stubborn asshole. “I swear he’s more stubborn than a goat,” Osamu replied angrily. Suna snorted, “you would know. You’re as bad as each other,” he replied. The two chatted for a while longer; a nurse came in to tube feed Satori, “mmm yummy, bagged soup. You’re so lucky, Satori.” Osamu teased, “he loves it,” Suna replied with a smile. Suna jumped as he looked at his friend, “he twitched again.” He replied, pointing at the redhead’s fingers. The three in the room watched in awe as Satori’s eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the room's bright lights


End file.
